Konoha Boarding School
by Runriran
Summary: Kehidupan asrama-sekolah biasa aja sampai pangeran keluarga bangsawan Uchiha bergabung di kelas yang sama dengan Naru cs, semuanya berubah... Keluarga bangsawan Namikaze yang menghilang 10 tahun silam, keluarga pendamping yang mengikat sumpah setia, penelitian tak berujung yang membawa manusia yang bukan manusia demi satu tujuan semata... Chap 8 Update ! Mind to RnR Minna
1. Our Dormitory

Konoha Boarding School

Hai minna... Perkenalkan author newbie di , Runriran... Ini fic pertama... err, ran ? run ? ruri ? enaknya panggil apa yaa... hmm.. Sebenarnya agak gajeboo nama Runrian ini, daku juga baru sadar nama Runriran ini gak ada nicknya ya, jadilah daku ambil empat huruf akhir yang dibalik untuk dijadiin nick, eng ing eng,,, jreng jreng jreng jadilaaaaaah 'Anri' hohoho... Banyak banget casciscusnya ya minna, ehehe, ya udah kita mulai aja ya ^^

Disclaimer : Naru bukan punya Anri, hiks hiks *lebay

Genre : apa ya bagusnya ?.?

Pair : Rahasia XD

Warning : boyXboy walau bukan porsir utama untuk chap ini, typos, gaje, OOC, OC, gak sesuai EYD banget... Bagi yang gak suka diharapkan jangan baca, syilakan klik back, oceh minna-san ^^

Rate : T (untuk chap ini)

Summary : Kehidupan asrama-sekolah biasa aja sampai pangeran keluarga bangsawan Uchiha bergabung di kelas yang sama dengan Naru cs, semuanya berubah... Keluarga bangsawan Namikaze yang menghilang 10 tahun silam, keluarga pendamping yang mengikat sumpah setia, penelitian tak beujung yang membawa manusia yang bukan manusia demi satu tujuan semata...

"Our Dormitory"

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Bangun !"

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Baanguuuun ! 2209 !"

Cklek

Gadis berambut bak Miko membuka pintu perlahan,

"I-iya, kami su-sudah bangun kok Sakura chan"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu melenggang memasuki kamar, menuju ranjang yang terletak di bagian atas,

"hmm~, mananya yang kami Hinata ? Mahluk nista satu ini masih tidak bergerak layaknya orang _is dead_ !" omel Sakura seraya memperhatikan seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap,

Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang gadis itu,

Gadis berambut miko itu, Hinata Hyuga, yangg masih berada tidak jauh dari pintu bersiap-siap menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat melihat Sakura meneruskan ritual di pagi ha-ups-subuh dengan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya,

Lalu~

"KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

"HWAAAAAAA ! KEBAKARAAAAN !? RAMEEN !? SELAMATKAN RAMENKUUUUU !"

Sang gadis yang tadi tertidur lelap itu kini lari tunggang langgang menuju tempat penyimpanan ramennya.

Sakura hanya menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil mengerjai gadis berambut sailor moon itu untuk kesekian kalinya,

Walau hal itu sudah menjadi ritual wajib setiap harinya tetap saja suara gadis haruno yang frekuensinya melebihi toa asrama itu sendiri membuat seisi asrama terkena penyakit serangan jantung dadakan,

Sepertinya tak perlu lagi sang ketua asrama membunyikan toa untuk membangunkan para siswi di asrama ini karena ritual Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan fungsi sang toa itu sendiri,

Oh, malangnya kau toa~ hiks~

Kita kembali ke kamar 2209, di mana si gadis bersurai pirang yang mirip dengan tokoh Usagi di anime Sailor Moon sedang mengemasi ramen-ramennya yang berharga,

"Narumi chan, ti-tidak ada kebakaran di-disini."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Narumi membeku.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Narumi memandang gadis berambut pink yang dari tadi menyeringai puas kearahnya,

Narumi _sweatdrop_.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha ! " Sakura tertawa nista sementara Hinata terkikik geli,

"Cepat mandi ya, sayang~ Jangan sampai telat makan pagi~" ucap Sakura dengan seringai Iblisnya lalu pergi dari kamar 2209 itu,

'Sabar~ Sabar~' batin Narumi.

.

.

.

•Di kantin asrama•

"Eh ! Eh ! Tahun ini giliran kelas kita lho !"

"Giliran apa ?"

"Giliran kelas kita yang di masuki oleh 'dia'"

"Yang bener !?"

"Pangeran 'itu' ?"

"Iya ! Iya !"

"Siapa sih yg mereka bicaraiin ?" tanya TenTen, gadis keturunan china berambut coklat yang dicepol dua sambil memandang teman-temannya,

"Mereka anak kelas kita kan ?" timpal gadis berambut merah, Sara,

" Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pangeran _stoic_ itu" ucap Sakura bosan sambil mengaduk-aduk _lemon tea_ panasnya,

Tenten dan Sara berOoo ria,

"Pangeran Stoic? Siapa ?" tanya Narumi penasaran dan mengalihkan komik yang sedang dibacanya,

"Hadoh~ Usagi, makanya perhatikan sekelilingmu juga, jangan komik mulu, sayang~" ucap Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala,

"U-uchiha Sasuke, Narumi chan. Di-dia pangeran dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha" Hinata menjelaskan,

"Ooo..." Narumi berOoo ria dan kembali fokus pada manga yang ia baca, teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat temannya yang satu itu,

# Narumi POV's

Halo~

Namaku Uzumaki Narumi, aku seorang gadis, sudah pasti, berambut kuning yang diikat bak sailor moon, karena itu teman-temanku memanggilku usagi (tokoh utama di sailor moon), bermata biru, berkulit tan mulus dan jangan lupa 3 garis yang seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiriku yang sudah ada mulai aku lahir dulu. Kesukaanku adalah komik,_ I am an otaku girl and I proud of it_, haha. Aku juga suka ramen, _food that I love the most_. Hobiku membaca coretkomikcoret dan menyanyi. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 5th dan sekarang aku dibiayai oleh adik dari ibuku.

Aku memiliki kakak yang juga bersekolah di sini, di Konoha Boarding School namun kakakku berada di asrama sebelah barat daya, asrama khusus tingkat perguruan tinggi. Uzumaki Kyuubi, itulah namanya. :)

# Narumi POV's End

.

.

.

• Dikampus Kyuubi •

"Ayolah Kyuu..." laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis seperti mmmn... garis keriput... di wajahnya ini tersenyum pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi, laki" berambut lurus panjang berwarna merah keorange"an yang dikuncir bak ponytail , bermata emas dan berkulit putih.

"Jangan harap keriput ! Pergi sana ke neraka !" Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan lelaki keriput itu, #author di bogem

"Kyuu, tunggu !" Itachi berbalik mengejar Kyuubi dan menarik tangan kanannya,

"Apa sih, keriput !?"

Itachi mengelus pipi Kyuubi lembut. Kontan membuat Kyuubi menepis tangannya,

"Apa apaan kau keriput !? Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku merinding ! Aku masih normal !"

Kyuubi meninggalkan itachi yang masih terpaku atas perkataannya. Lalu ia menyeringai, 'bukan Itachi namanya kalau baru seperti ini sudah menyerah. Tunggulah Kyuu, ini baru permulaan.'

.

.

.

• Konoha Senior High School •

¤ XI - 2 ¤

"Pssst, itu Sasuke kun ! Kyaaa, tampannya~"

"Iya ! Benar benar tampan !"

"Sudah punya pacar belum ya ?"

"Katany sih dia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan ?"

"Yang benar ?"

"Rumorny sih,"

"Apa dia gay, ya ?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, 'bosan deh~ sampai kapan para tukang gosip itu bisik-bisik yang jelas-jelas kedengaran. Tidak ada kerjaan apa !' Batin Sakura.

"Psst, tapi dia memang tampan ya Sakura" Ino menanggapi hal yang jelas-jelas terpampang di wajah sahbatnya itu,

"Tetap saja kalau kulitnya bagus isinya jelek sama saja bohong" Ino melengos mendengar kata-kata pedas sahabatnya,

Ino kembali menatap 3 orang lelaki yang dari tadi dibicarakan.

Shikamaru Nara. Anak tunggal dari _detective_ terkenal yang menyandang peringkat _detective_ no 1. tingkat Internasional, Shikamaru juga sudah berkali-kali memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit dan pastinya jarang berada di sekolah. Lelaki bermata kuaci ini memiliki style rambut a la nanas. Waks~ keren-keren tapi selerany jelek. #dibogem shika. Walaupun terkesan pemalas dan cuek IQnya berada di atas 200 lho.

Neji Hyuga. Ya ! Dia adalah kakak sepupu Hinata. Perawakannya hampir sama dengan hinata, lelaki ini bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang. Keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga tertua di konoha yang dihormati. Konon katanya mata mereka yang tak berpupil ini dapat melihat hal yang tidak dapat dilihat orang biasa. Arrr~

Uchiha Sasuke. Perawakan berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi (pantat ayam) bermata onyx, khas uchiha sekali. Sama seperti keluarga Hyuga, keluarga Uchiha juga merupakan keluarga tertua di Konoha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang memiliki perekonomian terbesar di Jepang juga termasuk keluarga yang memberikan sumbangan dana terbanyak di KBS (Konoha Boarding School)

'Bisa dibilang mereka pangeran yang dipuja-puja kaum hawa, sih. Tapi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, luarnya saja keliatan bagus, dalamnya capcus deh' batin Ino

"Eh, eh, Sakura, Ino !"

"hm, kenpa Ten ?

"psst, sifat si Uchiha itu jelek sekali, masa dengan gadis yang ingin kenalan saja kasar begitu," Tenten melirik 3 orang tadi dengan ekor matanya,

"Iya, betul tuh !" Sara menimpali,

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang "Makanya tadi sudah aku bilang kulitnya saja yang bagus, isinya jelek" ucap Sakura bosan,

"Kau punya masalah dengannya ya Sakura ? Sepertinya tidak suka sekali," selidik Sara

"Aku hanya tidak suka tipe cowok seperti dia, Sara"

"hmm" Ino melirik sahabatnya curiga,

"Apa ?" Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

...

•Istirahat•

"Ramen~Ramen~Oh Ramen~"

"Berhenti bersenandung Narumi ! Aneh banget !" Narumi tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sakura dan terus saja bersenandung.

"Berisik deh~ bisa tenang ga siih !?" sewot gadis berambut merah berkacamata, Karin.

'Hm, bitch' batin sakura. Narumi yang disindirpun tak tahu menahu, terus saja ia berjalan ke meja tempat di mana teman-temannya menunggu. Sesampainya di meja.

"Pst, Sakura. Kenapa lagi si bitch itu ?" Sakura memperhatikan Ino lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Cewek tidak penting. Tidak usah diurus, menghabiskan tenaga aaja" Inopun berhmm ria.

"hihi, Narumi cuek sih ya," Sara terkikik geli

"Bu-bukannya itu bagus," tambah Hinata

"Yah, iya sih. Kalu sensitive sudah baku hantam dari dulu" Tenten menatap Narumi sambil tersenyum sendiri,

"haem, henyapha hent ?"

TWICH

"Kalau makan ditelan dulu baru bicara ! Dan jangan pake hent ! Memang aku porno apa !" omel Tenten

Sluuurp~

"Maaf, Ten. Ehehe"

...

•Dikelas•

"Kayany Kakashi sensei telat lagi deh" Tenten celingak-celinguk dari luar kelas

"Yah, untung saja kita tidak telat" Sara mengakhiri ritual celingak-celinguk masuk kelas mereka dan mulai melenggang masuk.

"Kakashi sensei belum datang kan, minna !?" Pertanyaan Sara dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, tangan yang menunjuk ke meja guru, dll.

"haaah~ kenyangnya~... Narumi, sedang apa diam di situ, hah ? Duduk sini," yang ditanya tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya,

"Sa-sakura chan, Na-rumi-chan jadi batu ?"

"Hah !?" respon Narumi cs serempak, kecuali Hinata pastinya,

"Woi, Naru ! Woi !" Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Narumi. "Gila, _paralyze_ beneran nih anak,"

Ino lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Narumi, ingin tau apa yang dilihat Narumi sampai pikirannya kosong seperti itu,

Luruuuus~

Meja kedua dari belakang tepat bersebranggan dengan meja Narumi. Cowok berambut raven bermata onyx sedang asik membaca.

'Masa sih dia _falling in love_ sama... Ah ! Ternyata begitu toh,' batin Ino melihat apa yang sedang dibaca si Uchiha. Lalu, ia berbisik di telinga Narumi.

"Narumi, itu yang gagal kau dapatkan akhir tahun kemarin, kan ? Si Uchiha stoic itu, kenapa tidak memanfaatkan apa yang ada saja ?" Kata kata itu sukses membuat Narumi _back to earth._

"Jangan ganggu..." Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar perintah Narumi.

Narumi berjalan menghampiri sang Uchiha. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun, itu... Manga one shoot special karya Manabu Kaminaga, limited edition di akhir tahun kemarin ?"

Yang ditanya tidak sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya,

"Hn" jawabnya singkat coretjelascoret padat !

"Boleh pinjam ?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang baca, Dobe"

TWICH

"Aneh, kok Narumi mengerti bahasa alien si Uchiha itu," komentar Sara seraya memperhatikan duo otaku itu,

"_The Power's of Otaku_" yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Tenten,

Back to SasuNaru

"Habis kau baca juga tidak apa kok"

"Hn,"

"Kena-"

"Apa kita ini teman ?"

'Waks ! Dia pakai dialog YakuHaru' batin Narumi,"Bukan,"

"Kekasih ?"

"Apa lagi,"

"Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku meminjamkan ini"

"A-" Belum sempat Narumi melanjutkan kata"nya, Kakashi sensei datang

"Ayo semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing" Kakashi sensei mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan digunakannya untuk menerangkan materi,

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku bisa baca komik itu !" bisik Narumi yang dibalas dengan acuh tak acuh,

•~•

Teeet ! Teeet ! Teeeeeeeeet !

Tanda pelajaran terakhir telah usai alias pulang. Si tokoh utama kita sudah berdiri di samping cowok berambut raven.

"Minggir, Dobe ! Aku mau lewat"

"iie !"

"Apa maumu, Dobe ?"

"Kau tau apa mauku, Teme ?"

"Minggir !" dengan sengaja sasuke menabrak bahu Narumi sampai ia terdorong kebelakang.

"Na-narumi chan !" Hinata berhasil menangkap Narumi agar tidak terdorong lebih jauh,

'Rufian !' Batin Tenten.

'Goddamn Faggot !' Batin Sara.

'Hmph ! Kalau Narumi tidak berkata "jangan ganggu..." sudah habis wajah tampanmu itu !' Batin Ino. Ditambah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah seperti singa lagi pms,

"Ka-kasar sekali..." celetuk Hinata yang mendapat _deathglare_ dari si Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu !?" tidak terima Hinata diberi _deathglare_, Narumi pun mencolok mata si Uchiha.

"Aduh !" Sasuke sepontan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Beraninya kau, Dobe !"

"Apa kau ! Teme !"

"Sudah !" Lerai Sakura dan Shika berbarengan.

"Jangan sampai ada baku hantam di sini !" Sakura menjauhkan Narumi dari si Sasuteme.

"Ck, merepotkan ! Nanti kau kupinjami miliku saja, Narumi" ucap Shika dengan wajah malasnya,

"Iya !? Aku sayang Shika !" dengan sekali hentakan Narumi menerjang Shikamaru, akibatnya membuat pantat Shika dengan elitnya berciuman dengan lantai.

DEG !

'A-apa ini ?'

Ino menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mendengar suara batin tersebut. 'Suara itu ? Masa sih dia ? Bukan ! Arah suarany bukan dari dia. Siapa ?' Ino makin mempertajam pendengarannya. Ya ! Ino memiliki pendengaran yang sangat sensitive yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, bahkan bisa sampai menembus batin. Mengerikan ! #dibogem Ino

"Hihihi, makasii ya Shika !" Narumi makin mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru layaknya anak kucing.

Deg ! Deg !

'A-ku kenapa ? Si bodoh ini tidak mau diam !'

'Heh ! Kalau jantungmu diam ya mati, baka !' Ino menyeringai iblis setelah mengetahui milik siapa suara itu. 'Ternyata tidak semua Uchiha itu jenius'

Sakura memicingkan matanya melihat ekspresi menyeringai sahabatnya. Ino menaruh telunjuk jarinya di dagu, yang berarti "Nanti aku bicarakan" ini mendapat respon anggukan dari si gadis Haruno.

"Besok ya Shika ? Janji ?" _puppy eyes no jutsu mode on_,

'Melihat mata ini, mengingatkanku...' Shikamaru mengusap-usap rambut Narumi sayang, " Iya, janji"

"Tumben kau masuk, Shika ?" Sara menatap Shika heran. Shikamaru yang merupakan anak detective terkenal yang juga merangkap sebagai detective muda ini sering ijin dikarenakan ia ikut serta dalam kerja lapangan ayahnya. Shikamaru juga merupakan teman sebangku Sasuke.

"Yah, sedang senggang saja di kantor. Lagipula aku malas berlama lama di tempat itu, mendokusai" jawab Shikamaru cuek bebek.

.

.

.

•di kamar 2202•

"Yak ! Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting sih~" Ino mengawali pembicaraan. Sara, Tenten, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berkumpul tanpa sepengetahuan Narumi.

"Tapi, bisa jadi hal yang sangat sangat penting !" tambah Ino

"Apa sih ? Bikin penasaran" (sara)

"Mulai saja, tidak usah basa basi," (Sakura)

" Menurut kalian, apa keluarga Uchiha itu kuat ?" Sara, Tenten dan Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ino,

Sakura yang sudah menangkap akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini balik bertanya "Keluarga Uchiha atau Uchiha Sasuke ?"

Ino tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang cepat tangkap satu ini. Ino mengangkat bahu, " Yah, sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta dengan Sailor Moon kita, Narumi"

Mereka berempat sontak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Hinata menyeringai.

"Ya, Neji nii pernah bilang kalau Sasuke kun amat sangat tidak bisa diremehkan. Ayah juga pernah bilang di keluarga Uchiha tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki wajib menguasai berbagai aliran bela diri, karena latar keluarga mereka." Hinata bicara panjang lebar (tanpa gagap) seperti ini sudah masuk serius mode on.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya kita bisa memanfaatkan perasaan si Uchiha ini ?" Sara menyeringai iblis

"Yah, dengan sedikit polesan berupa pendekatan akan memperbesar perasaannya pada Narumi." jelas Tenten

"Tidak ! Aku belum setuju sampai aku melihat kekuatannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di tangan orang yang lemah. Apa yang nanti akan kukatakan pada'nya' kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." protes Sakura panjang lebar

"Ya ya, kau bisa mengetesnya terlebih dahulu sementara aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Tsunade Sama" Ino mengangguk-angguk setelah menjelaskan pendapatnya,

"Aku dan Sara bisa bertemu Kyuu dan menanyakan pendapatnya. Lagipula ia akrab dengan Itachi san" timpal Tenten

"Hinata ?" serempak mereka berempat memandang Hinata,

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Narumi chan untuk sementara dan membuatny aagar tidak curiga~" jawab Hinata tersenyum manis yang dimata Sakura dkk merupakan senyuman iblis,

"Sip ! Semua jalankan tugas masing-masing. Chayo !" semangat Ino

.

•~•

.

•Dikelas•

"Shika~ Shika~ Shishika~ Shi~" Narumi berjalan menuju kelas dengan riangnya

"Berisik, Dobe !"

Mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Narumi menoleh ke arah mahluk yang tadi mengeluarkan suara itu. "Sewot kau, Teme !"

Dengan hitungan beberapa detik, koridor KSHS penuh dengan aura hitam, ckck.

.

.

.

• Area KBS •

"Ten, kau sudah menghubungi Kyuu ?" Sara melirik ke arah sahabatnya, Tenten.

"Sudah, kita bertemu di Pendopo saja. Dia sedang ada di sana." jawab Tenten,

"Ano,,, sepertiny aku tidak bisa, Ten. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuurus. Gomen~" ucap Sara sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya,

"Sou ka ? Hmm, ii yo ne" Tenten tersenyum maklum.

" Sankyuu na, Ten." Sara melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari yang diikuti dengan lambaian tangan Tenten.

'Dasar' Tenten berjalan menghampiri seniornya yang sedang duduk-duduk bosan di pendopo.

'Yosh ! Here I go' batinny lagi,

"Hai, Kyuu. Apa kabar ?"

.

.

.

• Di Kamar Sara Tenten •

Gadis berambut merah sedang menelpon seseorang...

" Bagaimana ? Kau bisa membantu ? Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan..."

[Hhhh, merepotkan] jawab suara di telpon.

"Terima kasih, Shika"

.

.

.

• Dikantor Kepala Sekolah •

" Begitu ya, hmm," Terlihat sang kepala sekolah yang memiliki rambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat dua, wajah yang tidak sebanding dengan umurnya dan juga memiliki big boobs sedang berpikir. Tidak jauh dari tempat Kepala Sekolah -yang bernama Tsunade- duduklah seorang gadis -cucu- berambut kuning dikuncir ponytail sedang menunggu keputusan dari sang nenek,

"Sebentar lagi, Tsunade-Sama... Tanggal yang telah ditetapkan sebentar lagi... Tidak lebih dari 5-"

"Aku tau Yamanaka ! Tidak perlu kau mengingatkankupun aku sudah tau !" Tsunade memandang Ino dengan wajah sedih. Ino menunduk.

"Maaf, baa-chan. Aku tau ini bukan cara bicara yang benar. Tapi,,,"

"Aku tau Ino. Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar, tidak apa-apa..." Ino melihat senyum getir di wajah nenek yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Maaf, baa-chan" lirih Ino sebelum keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-Sama ?" Shizune, asisten kepala sekolah itu memperhatikan punggung gadis Yamanaka yang meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bersikap egois, kau tau Shizune. Untuk cucu-cucuku, apapun akan kulakukan" Shizune memperhatikan senyum terpaksa yang menempel di wajah Tsunade.

~•~•~

Chap 1 Owari ...

Mind 2 ripiu minna °•(̯^┌┐o)•°


	2. Our Feeling

Konoha Boarding School

Hai minna... Anri balik lagi nih, ehehe, gaje ya ceritanya, ohohoho... Gomen ne... Anri akan usahain memperjelas ceritanya agar bisa dimengerti dan gak terlalu complex ^^

Reviewer ^^

Nanaki Kaizaki

Wah, ceritanya geje banget ya. Gomen nee Nana chan, kedepannya diusahakan perbaikannya, gak di singkat deh, ehehe. Habis nulisnya pake hp jadi terkesan kayak dialog deh. Oh, bukan, di awal Narutonya belum muncul. Mmm, ini yaoi kok, walau belum keliatan yaoinya, hehe. Gender bender ? mungkin... Trims ya buat reviewnya Nana chan

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel

Trims ya atas keritik dan sarannya Gunchan di kedepannya akan diusahakan perbaikkannya. Kekuatan khusus ? oh, gak cuma beberapa manusia aja yang punya semacam perbedaan sedikit. Bukan, Narumi itu sodarany Naruto, tokoh utamanya belum masuk panggung, hehe. Cewek tulen ? Bukan... Menyamar juga bukan, nanti dijelaskan kok, sabar ya ^^

AmaterasuUchih1

Trims ya buat reviewnya diusahakan update kilat (^o^)9

Daevict024

Maap ya kalau ceritanya susah dimengerti, selanjutnya akan diperjelas deh ^^ bukan, Narutonya telat datang waktu syuting jadi sementara digantiin Narumi. Tapi, nanti Narutonya balik kok. Trims ya reviewnya,

Ceritanya masih mengikuti warningnya, yaoi, gak melenceng kok Narutonya belum muncul sementara, di chap berikutnya mungkin. Trims ya untuk reviewnya

Ran Hime

Wah, Anri memang punya bakat mengelabui orang #plakk ehehe, gak kok bercanda. Summarynya menarik banget gitu ya tapi isinya acakadut, hehe, kedepannya diusahain lebih baik... Yosh ! Ganbarimasu ! (^o^)9 trims ya reviewnya

Shin ryu harashi

Huaaa, maap ya ficnya gaje. Tapi, yaoi kok tenang aja ^o^ di chap selanjutnya diusahakan perbaikkannya. Trims ya reviewnya

Siip, Trims ya reviewnya

Zintaa

Yaoi kok, tenang aja :D kan boyXboy XD trims y reviewnya ^^

NM

Wah, summarynya menipu ya #plakk gomen mengecewakan, gak terlalu bakat nulis tapi, diusahakan perbaikkannya agar pembaca mengerti deh. Narutonya gak datang waktu syuting, ada urusan doinya jadi, digantiin dulu sementara. Tapi, nanti doi muncul kok tenang aja :D yap, berjuang (*o*)9 Trims ya buat review dan sarannya

Naoru Hasayaka

Trims ya Naoru chan iya, diusahaiin perbaikannya di chap selanjutnya, gak di singkat lagi deh, ehehe ^^

dwidobechan

Iya, ini dilanjutin, trims ya reviewnya dwi chan

%%%%%

Disclaimer : Naru bukan punya Anri, hiks hiks *lebay

Genre : apa ya bagusnya ?.?

Pair : Rahasia XD

Warning : boyXboy walau bukan porsir utama untuk chap ini, typos, gaje, OOC, OC, gak sesuai EYD banget... Gender Bender ?o? Mungkin... Bagi yang gak suka diharapkan jangan baca, syilakan klik back, oceh minna-san ^^

Rate : T (untuk chap ini)

Summary : Kehidupan asrama-sekolah biasa aja sampai pangeran keluarga bangsawan Uchiha bergabung di kelas yang sama dengan Naru cs, semuanya berubah... Keluarga bangsawan Namikaze yang menghilang 10 tahun silam, keluarga pendamping yang mengikat sumpah setia, penelitian tak berujung yang membawa manusia yang bukan manusia demi satu tujuan semata...

...

...

"Our Feeling"

Langit di KBS terlihat kelam berwarna biru gelap, menandakan sang mentari masih terlelap di singgasana agungnya. Tetapi, para manusia atau kita sebut saja murid, mereka sedang menjalankan rutinitas di pagi hari, upss, subuh dengan cara memanjakan tubuh mereka.

"Hinata, Hinata... Coba sini dulu deh" Narumi dengan gelagat yang tidak biasa memanggil manggil Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa, Narumi ?" Hinata menghampiri Narumi yang mendekap kotak kecil yang gelap.

"Lihat deh~" Hinata terbelalak melihat benda -lebih tepatny mahluk- yangg ada di dalam kotak itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Ssst ! Sssst ! Hinata ! Jangan teriak nanti keta-"

BRAK

Segerombolan penghuni asrama menggebrak kamar 2209 itu.

"Hinata !"

"Kenapa, Hinata !?"

"Apa yg dilakukan si kelinci bodoh itu padamu !?"

"Naru ! Kau apakan Hinata, hah !?"

"Narumi ! Macam-macam dengan Hinata, aku laporkan kau pada Hyuga !"

Plak ! Narumi pun mendaratkan telapak tanganny di dahi. 'Oh My God, mikir apa sih kalian !' Batin Narumi sarkastik.

• Dikelas •

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha !" tawa Ino pun meledak, mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni kelas bersweatdrop ria.

Sara, Tenten dan Sakura terkikik geli, sementara Hinata berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Kau bodoh sih. Seleramu out of earth (maksudny ga normal). Ngapain juga bawa bawa tikus curut ke asrama, heh," dengan gaya sok coolny Ino mentoel toel hidung Narumi.

Dengan sukses membuat pertigaan muncul di kepala bagian kiriny si empuny.

"Bukan curut ! Ngapain juga aku bawa bawa curut ke asrama, itu tikus putih ! Putih ! Bersih !" Narumi dengan gaya ngambekny menepis telunjuk Ino.

"Heh, muka ngambekmu bukan jadi manis malah jadi tambah jelek" kata kata Ino sukses membuat Saara, Tenten dan Sakura terbahak bahak.

Benar saja, wajah Narumi sekarang sudah terlihat seperti ikan piranha yang siap memangsa kapan saja.

"Uuugh... Ino Jahat !" Narumi pun mengeluarkan komik komik kesayanganny. 'Lebih baik aku baca daripada ngurusin mahluk gak jelas kayak Ino ! Huh !'

"Hihihi, jangan ngambek dong, Naru. Ino hanya bercanda" Kata kata Sara sukses membuat Narumi menggembungkan pipiny lalu membuang muka ke samping.

Menyadari ada sepasang mata yg dari tadi memperhatikan. "Apa lihat-lihat kau, Teme !?"

"Hn, Dobe"

TWICH

Ok. Bagai menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Narumi sudah siap menerjang Sasuke, ingin menghadiahiny dengan dua/tiga bogeman. Namun, sudah ada sepasang tangan seputih susu yang menahan badan Narumi untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Minggir, Hinata ! Si pantat ayam itu perlu diberi pelajaran !" tukas Narumi.

"Siapa yg perlu diberi pelajaran, Uzumaki-San ?" Narumi bersweatdrop ria saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping mejanya.

"Te-hee, Orochi sensei ohayou..."

BLETAK

"Anak anak, buka halaman bla bla bla bla..."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arah Narumi. "Awas kau Uchiha ! Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku !" desis Narumi masih berapi api sambil mengusap benjol yg ada di kepalanya ?

Seusai pelajaran Sains-Orochimaru

"Temooooooon~ Asuma sensei ijin sakit~ jadi, kita gak ada jam~" wakil ketua kelas berlebay ria membuat seisi kelas cengo.

"Ino, lebih baik kau hukum gantung dia daripada menanggung malu," ucap Tayuya sarkastik.

"Yah, akan ku pertimbangkan itu" Ino menyeringai iblis pada -wakil ketua kelas-

BRAK

"Oi, Sasu teme ! Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hal yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ayo ke atap, atau kau orang yang terlalu penakut untuk menghadapi seorang gadis, heh !"

BRAK

Sasuke balas menggebrak meja. Ia melayangkan tatapan meremehkanny pada Narumi.

"Hn, kuterima tantanganmu !" Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas yang mulai ricuh, mengikuti Narumi. Melihat keadaan mulai ramai Ino bertindak.

"Kau !" Ino menunjuk wakilnya, "Jaga keamanan kelas !" lalu beralih ke arah teman-teman yang lain, "Kalian ! Jangan ada yang meninggalkan kelas ! Aku dan Hinata akan menyusul mereka !" Ino pun pergi menyeret Hinata keluar kelas.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ketua kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

~~~*.*~~~

Dua orang gadis berambut ponytail dan miko style berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju atap sekolah,

"Mana ? Mana mereka ?" Ino celingukan mencari-cari duo pair yang akan berkelahi itu namun tidak melihat batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"A-apa mereka ke tempat lain ya ?"

"Diam dulu Hinata !" Hinata mengangguk dan Inopun mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pendengarannya yang mulai menjelajah sekolah,

Berapa menit kemudian barulah Ino menemukan jejak mereka,

"Mereka di belakang gedung asrama," ucapan Ino membuat Hinata kaget,

"U-untuk apa ? Di sana kan hutan... Ja-jadi bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Kita susul, sekarang" Ino menarik tangan hinata dan melompat dari pagar pembatas atap menuju lantai bawah belakang sekolah,

-Sesampainya di belakang gedung asrama-

"Ino ? Hinata ? Sedang apa di sini ? Tanya Narumi dengan wajah heran,

"Ka-kami takut kau berkelahi dengan Uchiha san" Ino mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hinata,

"Tidak berkelahi kok, iya kan Suke ?" Narumi melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke,

"Hn," jawab mahluk yang bersangkutan,

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, teman-teman khawatir" ucap Ino seraya berbalik meninggalkan mereka,

"Ya, ayo Hinata, Suke"

'Ada yg aneh di sini' batin Ino

~•o•~

Hari demi hari Ino Cs memperhatikan tingkah laku Narumi, dari yang biasa bertengkar menjadi sangat akrab. Bayangkan saja, sejak kejadian entah apa itu di belakang asrama, Narumi mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecinya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dan tingkat kesabaran pun sudah naik sampai pucuknya, karena Narumi tidak sedikitpun bercerita perihal Sasuke.

"Kau benar benar tidak tau, Shika ?" tanya Sara sambil memakan keripik karuhun favoritnya,

[Aku tidak tau, yang pasti sejak saat itu moodnya dalam keadaan bagus terus menerus, mendokusai] ucap Shikasik #dibogem Shika

"Aku punya suatu asumsi dan aku yakin kalian tau apa yang kumaksud" ucap Ino seraya menyilangkan tangannya dalam serius m0de on setelah Sara mematikan ponselnya,

Sara dan Tenten mengangguk pasti, begitu pula Sakura.

"Tapi, apa tidak aneh kalau mereka menjalin hubungan secepat ini ?" ucap Tenten

"Itulah yg dari tadi kupikirkan" Sakura memandang Ino dan melanjutkan.

"Apa rencana kita sudah diketahui Narumi ?"

"Narumi tidak pernah curiga, aku yakin itu" Hinata memandang Sara, Tenten, Sakura dan Ino bergantian,

'Tapi, kau bisa saja terkecoh, Hinata... Sosok asli Narumi tidaklah sepolos itu...' Ino membatin,

"Tapi, kalaupun Usa tau rencana kita, hal ini malah memudahkan dan memperlancar semuanya" Jelas Ino pada teman-temannya dan disambut dengan anggukan kempatnya,

"Jadi, rencana tetap berjalan seperti semula" Sara menyeringai,

~~~*.*~~~

• Di Asrama Unik0n Putra •

-Kamar_3111-

"Kyuu, bagaimana ini ?" Lelaki berambut merah sebahu bernama Nagato menyodorkan 3 lembar kertas pada Kyuubi,

"Bagaimana apanya ?" Kyuubi balik bertanya pada Nagato tanpa melepas pandangannya dari laptop,

"Ini jadwal patroli malam, mulai besok seluruh putra ditugaskan berpatroli. Bagaimana dengan penelitian kita ?" jawab Nagato masih dengan posisi tangan yang menyodorkan kertas,

"Jangan bercanda !?" Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Nagato,

Kyuubi merebut lembaran jadwal patroli dari tangan nagato dan mencari cari namanya,

5 detik,

10 detik,

15 detik,

"Kau patroli malam Minggu, Nagato" ucap Kyuubi seraya menyerahkan lembaran kertas patroli pada empunya,

"Kau pikir aku mau ? Jangan bercanda ! Jadwalku jelas jelas malam rabu ! Enak saja !" protes Nagato,

"Pilih antara malam minggu atau rumah sakit, heh ?" Nagato merinding disko mendengar kata kata Kyuu,

"Tidak bisa, Kyuu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak Yayasan" Lelaki berambut orange -Yahiko- yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari balkon kamar sebelah ikut bersuara,

"Cih !" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya,

"Memangnya kenapa sih ? Ada masalah dengan malam Minggu ?" tanya Nagato heran,

"Pasangan patrolinya, lihat pasangan patrolinya" jawab Yahiko acuh tak acuh, iapun melompat ke balkon dan menghampiri Nagato,

"Kyuubi" Nagato mulai mencari nama Uzumaki Kyuubi,

"Mana Kyuubi, ah ! Pasangannya,,, Uchiha Itachi ? Kenapa dengan Itachi ? Kau bertengkar dengan Itachi, Kyuu ?" Nagato dengan polosnya bertanya sehingga mendapat jitakan dari Yahiko,

"Sakiiit, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku !?" Nagato mengusap usap benjol di kepalanya,

"Bodoh !" Yahiko menyeret Nagato keluar dari kamar sebelum mendapat amukan dari Kyuubi,

BLAM

"Kau mau mati ya, Nagato !" omel Yahiko,

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sih kau marah ma-nmmph"

Yahiko mengecup bibir Nagato perlahan,

"Mmmph, Hen... Hentikan, Hiko !" Nagato mendorong dada bidang Yahiko perlahan,

"Kyuubi sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan Itachi... Karena, Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya," Yahiko membelai rambut Nagato lembut.

"Kenapa ? Memangnya salah kalau Itachi jujur pada Kyuubi ?" Yahiko mengangkat bahu,

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti... Mungkin Kyuu, tidak ingin berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Itachi... Kau tau kan mereka sahabat..." jelas Yahiko,

Nagato mengerutkan dahi, "Ya. Tapi kan, tidak perlu sampai menjauh seperti itu..."

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir... Aku yakin hubungan mereka akan membaik dengan sendirinya... Lagipula..." Nagato memasang ekspresi bertanya,

Melihat ekspresi Nagato, membuat Yahiko mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan,

"A-apa ?" wajah Nagato dengan sukses memerah,

"Kau manis, Naga-chan..." Yahiko mengecup bibir nagato lembut lalu, Nagato memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kenapa ?" Yahiko mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua lalu memejamkan mata,

"Kenapa tidak boleh ?"

"Kau sudah memiliki Konan" jawab Nagato masih menolak melihat wajah Yahiko,

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu" bisik Yahiko lembut,

Yahiko pun memeluk Nagato erat, menyesapi wangi khas tubuh orang yang dicintainya,

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lirih,

"Maaf, Hiko," Nagato membalas pelukan Yahiko lembut,

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata berwarna emas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Kyuubi menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, takut mengganggu dua sejoli yang sedang berpatah hati ria, arr,

"Mengintip bukan hal yang terpuji, Kyuu" Lelaki manis berambut merah -Gaara- yang memiliki tato kanji ai di kepalanya muncul dari balkon kamar, *kenapa dari tadi munculnya dari balkon kamar terus sih ? author pun tak tau #plakk

"Diam kau !" Kyuu berbalik menuju ranjangnya, "Aku mau tidur, jangan berisik !" Gaara hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakak dari sahabatnya ini,

~••~••~

Kyuubi POV's

Gelap, semuanya gelap. Di mana aku ?

"Kyuu... Kyuu... Aku mencintaimu..." siapa ?

"Kyuu..." bisikny lagi,

Suara ini ? Mungkinkah ?

"Kyuu..."

Kyuubi POV's END

Kyuubi membuka matany perlahan, nafasny menderu, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi,

'Apa-apan tadi itu !? Stupid dream ! Ini semua gara-gara Nagato dan Yahiko, damn !' Kyuubi bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Yahiko, Gaara dan Tobi masih berada di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing,

'02:03 AM, pantas saja' Kyuubi lalu pergi ke balkon dan melompat ke lantai dasar menuju taman yang terletak di pusat yayasan KBS,

Suasana taman di KBS tenang dan sunyi, langitnya dipenuhi bintang. Suasanya yang sangat menenangkan bagi Kyuu. Kyuubi berbaring di salah satu bangku taman dan meletakkan tangannya menutupi mata,

Tes...

Tes...

"Itachi... Andai bukan kau..."

~••~••~

Chap 2 end,

Mind to Review minna,

°•(̯┌┐)•°


	3. Our Days

Konoha Boarding School

...

Hai minna... Kembali lagi bersama daku, Runriran 'Anri' ^^

Reviewers ^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

Ada kok Naruto, nanti yaa di chapter 4 ^^

yang itu jg nanti dibahas di chapter 4,

iya ^^ love sasunaru,

trims reviewnya ya ^^

**Kagurra amaya**

Waah, maap ya,

Kelemahan anri memang di alur kayakny,

Masih agak susah, tp trims ya reviewnya ^^

**Devilluke ryu shin**

Beneran yaoi ^^

Narutony lg absen waktu syuting jd di gantiin narumi sementara,

Asrama kyuubi sekamar ad 4 orang termasuk kyuubi,

Maunya sih gitu itakyuu :D

Trims y reviewnya ^^

**NM**

Maap ya atas kegajeanny,

Diusahaiin diperjelas nanti ^^

Trims ya reviewnya ^^

**RMBooth**

Narumi itu kknya Naruto,

Yaoi kok ^^

Sasukenya sama naruto, ini diupdate :D

Trims ya reviewnya ^^

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naru bukan punya Anri, hiks hiks *lebay

Genre : apa ya bagusnya ?.?

Pair : Rahasia XD

Warning : boyXboy walau bukan porsir utama untuk chap ini, typos, gaje, OOC, OC, gak sesuai EYD banget... Mmm... Gender bender ?o? mungkin... Bagi yang gak suka diharapkan jangan baca, syilakan klik back, oceh minna-san ^^

Rate : T (untuk chap ini)

Summary : Kehidupan asrama-sekolah biasa aja sampai pangeran keluarga bangsawan Uchiha bergabung di kelas yang sama dengan Naru cs, semuanya berubah... Keluarga bangsawan Namikaze yang menghilang 10 tahun silam, keluarga pendamping yang mengikat sumpah setia, penelitian tak berujung yang membawa manusia yang bukan manusia demi satu tujuan semata...

...

...

"Our Days"

...

...

Terdengar suara jangkrik dan binatang-binatang malam di taman KBS, namun hal itu tidak mengusik ketenangan lelaki bersurai merah keorangean dengan style rambut ponytailnya yang baru saja terlelap beberapa menit lalu. Sayang kenyamanannya terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang...

"Kyuu... Kyuu, bangun..."

"Mmmh... Berisik, biarkan aku tidur..."

Orang itu kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuubi,

"Kyuu..." orang itu membelai lembut pipi Kyuubi,

Merasakan ada jari-jari yang membelai pipinya, Kyuubi pun membuka suara. "Sedang apa kau disini, keriput !?" orang itu terkejut, kemudian kembali berwajah datar,

"Tidak baik tidur di tempat seperti ini, Kyuu. Kau bisa masuk angin," Itachi membelai surai Kyuubi perlahan,

Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dan mengangkat badannya untuk duduk, "Ini bukan urusanmu, pergi sana !"

"Kyuu, kenapa kau begitu marah padaku ?" Itachi menatap mata Kyuubi dengan tatapan sayu,

"Aku tidak marah..." Itachi menarik Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, namun tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun oleh Kyuubi,

"Kyuu... Kyuu... Aku mencintaimu..." Itachi mempererat pelukannya,

Kyuubi menutup matanya dalam pelukan Itachi, 'Aku tidak bisa... Andai bukan kau... Andai bukan kau Itachi...'

"Kyuu..."

Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi,

"Kyuu...?"

"Kau tau... bagiku kau adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku, jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata-kata itu..." 'Maaf... Maafkan aku Itachi...'

"...Baiklah..." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuubi dan tersenyum, "Kita akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi, tidak akan ada yang berubah." Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi. Dan melanjutkan, "Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama."

"Duluan saja, aku sedang tidak ingin di asrama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur Kyuu" Itachipun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Selamat tidur, Itachi... Maafkan aku..."

~••~

~••~••~

"Kyuu-nii... Kyuu-nii bangun !" Narumi mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakak kesayangannya yang sedang terbaring di bangku taman konoha. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 am waktu konoha.

"Hhhh, berisik kau Naru ! Pergi sana ! Aku mau tidur ! Jangan ganggu !" tukas Kyuubi lalu membelakangi Narumi.

"Aku akan pergi... Aku akan mati, Kyuu-nii..." Rengek Narumi, lalu Kyuubi pun membalikkan badannya dan sekarang mata mereka bertatapan dengan posisi kyuubi yang berbaring menyamping sedangkan Narumi duduk di sebelah kaki Kyuubi.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan bualanmu, hah !?" Narumi mengulum senyumnya mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi yang menurutnya adalah kebalikkan dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya,

"Hahahahahaha ! Aduh !" Narumi tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, "Wajahmu Kyuu-nii, hihihihi, benar-benar menarik, hahahaha, tidak salah bila Itachi-nii menyukaimu, hihihihihihi !"

Kyuubi diam mematung. Melihat Kyuubi memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya membuat Narumi kehilangan selera tertawanya,

Kyuubi menatap Narumi dengan mata emasnya, membuat ekspresi Narumi berubah,

"Aku akan pergi, aku akan pulang ke Prancis... Aku titipkan Naruto padamu, Nii-san" Narumi lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Kudengar penelitianmu berhasil, benar begitu ?"

"Ya, aku sudah mencobanya... Tapi, aku belum juga menemu-" Narumi memotong kalimat Kyuubi,

"Kyuu-nii, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," Narumi memejamkan matanya,

"Kita pasti akan menemukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san..." lanjutnya,

...

...

...

...

...

...

Entah kenapa Orochimaru sensei menambah jam sore pada pertemuan kali ini namun anehnya pelajaran kali ini dilaksanakan di Laboratorium lama dan di sinilah kita melihat dua sejoli yang sedang membolos dari pelajaran Prof. Maniak ular tersebut, di atap gedung Laboratorium lama Yayasan Konoha,

"Naru..." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya,

Rambut pirang Narumi yang panjang tertiup angin sore dengan indahnya.

"Ja-jangan Suke," Narumi menahan tangan Sasuke untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh,

"Aku menginginkanmu, Naru" bisik Sasuke di telinga Narumi,

"Jangan... Kau tidak boleh merenggutnya dariku" ucap Narumi,

"Ini es krim terakhirku !" tambahnya,

GUBRAK

Sakura dan Ino jatuh dengan tidak elitnya melihat kelakuan 2 sejoli itu,

"Kalian !" Ino memunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Narumi, "Ikut denganku sekarang ke ruangan Prof. Orochimaru !" perintahnya,

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan pada Ino, "Memangnya kau siapa berhak memerintahku, heh,"

"Jadi, kau menolak Uchiha ?" Sakura memamerkan seringainya,

'Sakura mengerikan' batin Narumi,

"Hn,"

"Hmph," Ino menyeringai,

Tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan hawa membunuh tepat di belakangnya,

Gadis berambut pink pucat panjang menghunuskan belati tepat di leher Sasuke, "Ikut atau mati !" katanya,

"Tayuya, apa-apaan belati it-"

DUAGH

Sakura memukul perut Narumi tepat pada ulu hati dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran seketika,

"Dobe !" Sasuke ingin menolong Narumi namun terhalang oleh belati Tayuya,

"Tenang saja, dia hanya pingsan" Ino memberi instruksi pada Sakura untuk membawa Narumi,

Setelah Sakura pergi membawa Narumi, Ino berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum a.k.a iblis,

"Kau mau kan bekerja sama, Uchiha ?" tanya Ino masih dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya,

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan,"

"Bawa dia Tayuya" ucap Ino,

BUAGH

"Ahhk..." Tayuya memukul tepat pada titk nadi di leher Sasuke dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran,

~•o•~•o•~

~•o•~•o•~

~•o•~•o•~

•Lab. Rahasia KBS •

Laboratorium rahasia Konoha Boarding School berlokasikan tepat di bawah taman KBS yang masing-masing terhubung melalui 4 jalur terowongan. Jalur pertama terletak di asrama putra UniKon. Kedua, terletak di Laboratorium lama di sebelah utara. Pintu masuk ketiga, terletak di selatan kampus tepat di belakang Gedung Akademik dan yang keempat terletak di timur kampus tepatnya di wilayah Health Center.

Lab. Rahasia KBS memiliki berbagai macam ruangan. Salah satunya adalah ruangan yang fungsinya menyerupai ruang operasi dan lelaki berambut merah keorangean dengan style rambut ponytail yang berada di ruangan itu sedang sibuk mengecek peralatan yang akan digunakannya 30 menit lagi.

BRAK

Lelaki berambut merah sebahu masuk dengan kasarnya diiringi dengan lelaki berambut orange duren. Lelaki berambut merah tersebut datang menghampiri Kyuubi di ujung ruangan.

"Kyuu, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini !?" matanya berkilat-kilat marah, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kau ingin menggunakan adikmu sendiri sebagai obyek percobaan, heh !?"

"Nagato, aku yakin Kyuu punya alasan sendiri," Yahiko berusaha menenangkan Nagato,

"Alasan apa !? Kalau dia punya alasan kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku !? Aku berhak tau, Hiko ! Narumi juga adikku !" Nagato menatap Kyuubi marah,

"Haloooo, Kyuu-nii. Aku sudah membawanya," Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat ponytail bersandar di dekat pintu dengan tanda peace di tangannya lalu berguman, "Ng?"

"Ka-kalian... Naru-" Nagato memandang Kyuubi dan Ino bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Hm? Kenapa Naga-nii ? Oh, Tayuya, bawa dia masuk !" Ino membuka pintu ruangan lebih lebar, "Perlu bantuan, Tayuya ?" tanya Ino,

"Tidak perlu," Tayuya masuk dengan menggendong seorang lelaki berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke,

"Ja-jadi...?" Nagato terkejut melihat siapa yang akan menjadi bahan percobaan Kyuubi,

Yahiko memegang bahu Nagato pelan, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ino, "Narumi ?"

"Bersama Sakura di kamar, tenang saja Hiko-nii, Naga-nii,"

"Ayo kita mulai..." Ucap Kyuubi datar,

~^o^~

~^o^~

~^o^~

• Paginya di Astra KBS •

Sasuke terbangun pada pukul 11:48 am,

Sasuke POV's

Kepalaku pusing. Aku memijit-mijit pelipis kepalaku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Saat, kulihat jam weker milikku menandakan pukul 11:50 am.

Jerk !

"Sasuke ?" Neji memanggilku dengan raut wajah khawatir,

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya,

"Hn, bagaimana sekolah ?" mungkin yang tadi itu mimpi,

"Aku sudah memintakan surat ijin sakit dari pengasuh tadi pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanyanya,

"Hn, kepalaku pusing. Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Aku tidak tau... Kau terlihat seperti orang mati, aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba membangunkanmu. Tapi, kau tak bergeming sedikitpun." Jelas Neji,

"Hn ?"

"Kau juga mengigau saat tidur..." tambah Neji,

"Apa ?" yang benar saja... Aku ? Mengigau ?

"Kau seperti orang kesakitan. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?"

"Pusing,"

"Begitu ? Sebaiknya aku panggil Kabuto-sensei..."

"Tidak perlu, Neji. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku akan mengambil sarapanmu dulu di kantin, setelah itu kau bisa makan dan minum obat," Neji bergegas meuju kantin asrama,

"Neji," aku memanggil namanya lalu, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya,

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" aku memandang ke luar jendela, meyembunyikan raut wajahku yang memerah,

"Ya," aku bisa melihat Neji tersenyum dari ekor mataku,

BLAM

Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ? waktu itu aku membolos pelajaran Orochimaru di atap bersama dobeku... Lalu, Haruno dan Yamanaka datang, mereka memaksa ingin membawa kami ke ruangan Orochimaru, aku menolak lalu, gadis berambut pink pucat itu – kalau tidak salah mereka memanggilnya Tayuya – memukulku hingga pingsan. Dan setelah aku sadar aku sudah berada di asrama... Aku bingung... Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang. Sebaiknya aku istirahat lagi sebentar lagi Neji mungkin datang.

Sasuke POV's END

...

...

...

Chap 3 Owari ...

Mind 2 ripiu minna °•(̯'┌┐')•°


	4. Our Begining

.

.

.

"Our Begining"

.

.

.

Anak-anak KBS sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pakaian mereka. Ya ! Hari libur otomatis Ijin Berlibur pun keluar. Selama 2 hari mereka bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan penghuni kamar 2209 ini.

~Dareka ga~naite tara~dakishime you~

Lagu Dareka Ga mengalun di dalam kamar 2209 itu.

"Narumi, ha-handphonemu"

~sore dake de ii~dareka ga~waratte tara~

'Lagu ini...'

"Angkat saja Hinata !" teriak Narumi dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ha-halo..." jawab Hinata ragu,

[Hinata ya ? Apa kabar ?] si penelpon bertanya dengan nada cerianya,

"Ba-baik... Tu-tumben sekali menelpon Narumi, a-aku pikir kau sibuk. Ba-bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanpa sadar wajah Hinata makin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

[haha, tidak juga kok. Aku baik Hinata. Oiya, aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi, tidak apa-apa kan ?] tanya si penelpon dengan sedikit nada ragu,

"Te-tentu saja ! A-aku tidak keberatan kok !"

[Terima kasih banyak Hinata. Aku akan ke sana segera. Titip salam untuk Haru dan yang lain ya.]

"I-iya"

Piiiiiiiiiiiiip

'Deg !'

'Deg !'

'Deg !'

'Bagaimana ini !? Sebentar lagi !

...

...

* * *

...

...

• Di kantin Asrama •

"Bawa oleh-oleh ya, Narumi. Kalau tidak, habis kau ditanganku !" gadis bermarga Yamanaka melambaikan tangan seraya berteriak pada gadis berambut kuning bak sailor moon yang akan meninggalkan asramanya untuk liburan ?

"Gak janji ya, Ino !" Narumi menunjukkan cengiran nistanya yang diikuti dengan teriakan protes Ino dari balkon kamar.

"Yosh ! Aku akan berjuang ayah, ibu," ucap gadis Uzumaki itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Di halaman depan tampaklah mobil sport berwarna biru muda dan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki garis luka di bagian bawah matanya -bernama Iruka - sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hisashiburi, Iruka !" sapa Narumi.

Iruka membungkuk hormat pada sang pemberi salam.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Tuan. Jadi, apakah kita akan langsung menuju bandara ?" Iruka mengambil alih koper Narumi, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi dan tidak lupa membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang tuan.

"Ya ! Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu" Narumi masuk ke mobil dan segera berganti pakaian. "Maaf membuatmu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, Iruka. Hanya untuk menjemputku" Narumi membuka semua pakaian yang ia pakai sehingga tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Lagipula sudah lama saya tidak bertemu dengan Tuan" Iruka tersenyum ramah. Narumi membuka tas dan menggambil cutter yang lalu ia sayatkan ke dadanya hingga di bawah pusar. Merobek kulitnya sendiri yang ternyata adalah kulit palsu yang menyamarkan tubuhnya.

"Hhhh, aku bosan, dari tadi kau memanggilku Tuan, Tuan, Tuan, dan Tuan. Santai sajalah Iruka, lagi pula kau sudah merawatku dari kecil, panggil saja aku seperti biasanya." Setelah semua kulit palsunya terlepas dari tubuh (termasuk silikon), ia memakai kulit lain yang menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya menjadi laki-laki, ia mengenakan pakaian dalam lalu menggambil hem dan jeans berwarna hitam lalu memakainya. Tidak lupa mengganti gaya rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail.

"Baik, Namikaze Haruto-kun" jawab Iruka seraya tersenyum ramah pada gadis bernama Uzumaki Narumi yang juga merupakan anak lelaki bernama Namikaze Haruto. "Tapi, kenapa kau memakai _itu_ ? Bukannya..."

"Yah, ada yang bisa digunakan kenapa tidak. Biar lebih meyakinkan, hahaha" jawab Haruto seadanya, Iruka hanya tersenyum maklum, "Aku meninggalkan mainan yang tidak akan membuatnya kesepian, wahai adik kembarku tercinta Namikaze Naruto. Hahahaha" tawa Haruto memenuhi mobil sport biru yang sedang melaju kencang.

"Memangnya mainan apa yang tidak akan membuatnya kesepian, Haru-kun ?" tanya Iruka,

"Bocah keluarga Uchiha, Iruka. Benar-benar menarik,"

Harutopun menceritakannya sepanjang perjalanan pada Iruka yang sudah dia anggap sebagai pengganti orang tuanya sendiri. Yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan kebiasaan jahil tuannya pada sang adik tercinta.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Dihutan belakang asrama.**_

_**Lelaki berambut raven pantat ayam bersender pada pohon pinus seraya memperhatikan gadis bermarga Uzumaki yang memiliki rambut blonde dikuncir dua sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang bersedekap.**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Teme ?" sang gadis membuka suara,**_

"_**Hn, taruhan apa, Dobe ?" si lelaki pantat ayam tersebut balik bertanya,**_

"_**Aku punya ide yang menarik" **_

"_**Love Bet ? Bagaimana ?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penawaran yang dikemukakan oleh gadis bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.**_

"_**Apa peraturannya ?" tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik.**_

"_**Kau dan aku. Siapa yang berhasil membuat lawan bertekuk lutut dialah pemenangnya,"**_

"_**Lalu ?"**_

"_**Tapi, tidak ada yang boleh tau tentang persoalan ini dan yang kalah harus mengabulkan 3 permintaan si pemenang, bagaimana ? hm ? tertarik?"**_

"_**Ridiculous, tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain hal tak berguna seperti itu, heh ?"**_

"_**Hmph, Uchiha ternyata pengecut," Narumi terkikik geli,**_

"_**Apa katamu !?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya,**_

"_**Kau takut tidak bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut, heh," Narumi memasang senyum meremehkan, **_

"_**Aku akan membuatmu menjadi budakku, Dobe ! pasti !"**_

"_**Oke, deal" Sasuke dan Narumi mempertemukan tinju mereka sebagai perjanjian taruhan ini.**_

'_**Kaulah yang akan jadi budakku, Uchiha. Khukhukhukhu'**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Hahahaha, lagipula aku tau kalau dia menyukaiku, Iruka. Salahkan Ino yang merahasiakan rapat dan tidak mengikutsertakan diriku,"

"Mencuri dengar bukanlah hal yang baik, Haru-kun" tegur Iruka lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak sengaja kok, haha" Iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak asuhnya itu. "Aku yakin Naruto pasti akan takluk dengan Sasuke, dia lemah dengan lelaki pantat ayam itu,"

"Tapi, bila itu terjadi bukannya kau akan kalah taruhan, Haruto-kun ?" Haruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Iruka.

"Tentu saja tidak, perjanjian itu untukku, Iruka. Tidak berlaku pada Naruto."

"Tapi, ia pasti mengira Naruto-kun adalah Narumi-chan."

"Yah, itu rencana awalnya. Biarkan ia terbang tinggi setelah itu baru jatuh hingga ke dasar bumi yang terdalam, hahahahaha"

...

...

...

...

• Pukul 4:30 pm waktu Konoha •

•Hari dimana liburan telah berakhir •

• Kamar 2209 •

"Lihat ! Lihat ! Eng Ing Eng !"

Suara cepreng anak berambut pirang duren membuat Sakura, Ino, Sara, Tenten dan Hinata menoleh melihat dua benda kenyal yang ditunjukkannya. Dan dalam sekejab Hinata sukses pingsan dan si duren mendapat 3 jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aduh ! Kenapa sih !?" protes si Duren

"Apanya yang kenapa sih !? Kau tidak lihat Hinata pingsan gara-gara benda itu !" Sakura berteriak seraya menunjuk-nunjuk benda nista yang ada di tangan si Duren.

"Naru, HENTAI !" Sara menambah lagi satu benjolan di kepala -yang diketahui bernama Naruto- itu.

"Lagipula buat apa kau bawa itu, Naruto ?" Ino geleng-geleng.

"Aku kan cuma mempersiapkannya sematang mungkin" Naruto membela diri, "Nanti kalau ketahuan kan bisa berabe"

"Memang ada benarnya juga..." Tenten membela Naruto, "Kau kan di sini menggantikan posisi Narumi. Narumi di sini kan cewek dan kau cowok, otomatis perlu penyamaran apalagi ini asrama putri" jelas Tenten panjang lebar, masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Iya, juga ya," Ino terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi, itu silikon ! Please deh~" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku kan memang tidak punya dada" Naruto tersenyum kesal sambil memegang, err, dadanya ?

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

'Tambah pikun deh,' batin Author gaje

Naruto mengelus-elus benjol bertingkat yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. 'Hmm, mereka tidak tau ya kalau Narumi itu cowok. Tapi, dia dibilang cewek bukan, cowok juga bukan... Terus apa dong ? hm?' batin Naruto

...

* * *

...

• Keesokan Hariny •

¤ Di Kelas ¤

"Naru, kau potong rambut? Keren ! Itu baru semangat masa muda !" Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Lee yang tidak pernah berubah.

Sudah sejak SD, Haruto (Narumi) dan Naruto sering bertukar posisi. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Disaat Naruto bosan akan keadaan Prancis ia bertukar tempat dengan Haruto di Jepang. Memiliki fisik yang sama membuat mereka tidak bisa dibedakan, apalagi kemampuan acting Haruto yang hampir sempurna itu pun dapat mengecoh teman teman terdekatnya (poker face). Naruto, lelaki manis, bodoh (bodoh dalam artian lain, kalau otak sih cerdas), ceroboh tapi hiperaktif dan sangat ceria membuat orang di sekitarnya menyayanginya. Haruto, manis, pintar, cuek dan kekanakan namun jahil dan agak tertutup pada orang lain membuatnya sedikit susah untuk bergaul.

Tapi, berbeda di Konoha Boarding School ini. Aura kekeluargaan yang melekat erat di Yayasan Konoha ini membuat Haruto menghilangkan sifat tertutupnya itu. Hidup di KBS lebih dari 10thn membuat Haruto mengenal pribadi teman" mereka, begitu pula Naruto sebagai pengganti Haruto. Jadi, tidak sulit bagi Naruto yang sudah sering bertukar tempat dengan Haruto ini beradaptasi. Yah, walau di asrama lain soal.

Haruto dan Naruto adalah kembar identik. Namun, tubuh Haruto memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan Naruto, sehingga orang tua mereka Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina merawat dan membesarkan Haruto sebagai anak perempuan yang kemudian dipanggil dengan nama Narumi. Namun ia masih menghargai nama 'Haruto' yang diberikan oleh ayahnya (*Narumi itu nama pemberian Kushina). Di Prancis, ia akan menggunakan nama 'Namikaze Haruto'. Sedangkan di Jepang, ia akan menggunakan nama Uzumaki Narumi dan bersekolah dengan menggunakan '_body faker'_ penemuan kakeknya, Jiraiya. Sedangkan Naruto tetap bersekolah di Prancis dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

_Body faker_ merupakan alat yang bisa menyamarkan bentuk tubuh secara sempurna. Bila _body faker _ini digunakan, tubuh orang yang memakainya akan menyesuaikan diri dengan gender _body faker _itu sendiri. Contohnya, bila ada seorang wanita memakai _male body faker_ tubuhnya akan berubah dengan sempurna menjadi lelaki setelah memakai _body faker _tersebut. Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada batasan dalam penggunaannya, batas penggunaan _body faker_ itu hanya bertahan selama 1 tahun, bila melewati batas tersebut _body faker_ itu akan meleleh perlahan dan menunjukkan tubuh asli sang pemilik. Sedangkan cara untuk melepaskannya adalah dengan menyayatnya dengan _cutter_ tumpul khusus buatan Jiraiya yang hanya berfungsi terhadap _body faker _tersebut.

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada sosok pria berambut raven pantat ayam yang memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Itu orang yang kau ceritakan, Sakura ?" bisik Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan si gadis Haruno.

Mata sapphire bertemu onyx, bagai cahaya bertemu kegelapan. Mata yang seakan menembus hati Naruto. Merasa risih diperhatikan sepeperti itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya,

"A-apa sih, Teme ?" kata kata Naruto sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Menyebalkan kau, Teme !" Naruto pun duduk di bangku Narumi tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata Onyx masih memandanginya.

Gadis bermata biru berambut kuning pucat ponytail menyeringai lebar. Tanpa melihat pun ia tau apa yang dipikirkan sang Uchiha. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berbeda dengan Sakura, ia memperhatikan Sasuke sambil berdecak kagum. Sakura ? Kagum ? WTH ?

"Jadi, tidak berhasil ?" Ino melirik sahabatnya yang masih memperhatikan si Uchiha. Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata." Sakura tersenyum dan menunjukkan perut bagian kirinya yang lebam. "Cukup tangguh, tapi masih jauh dari kekuatan'nya'"

"Yah, setidaknya dia bisa melindungi Naruto. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah terlahir ke dunia ini" Ino menyeringai lebar.

"Dan aku pasti akan ikut berpartisipasi bersamamu dengan sukarela" timpal Sakura tak kalah seramnya,

Sara dan Tenten yang memperhatikan dari tadi hanya bersweatdrop ria.

• Istirahat •

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, lantai atas, atap gedung.

Naruto POV's

Sudah lama sekali... Satu tahun lebih ya... Hmmm... Disini memang tempat paling menyenangkan, anginnya sejuk.

"Dobe"

TWICH

Suara itu...

"Apa sih, Teme !?" Tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di sampingku bersandar di pagar besi.

"Kau memotong rambutmu, Dobe ?" Kenapa sih dia ?

"Iya, aku sudah bosan rambut panjang. Kenapa Teme ? Jelek ya ?" pasti dia mau mengejekku,

"Hn," kan ! Dia mengejekku !

"Cocok, Dobe"

Ha ? Aku yakin wajahku cengo sekarang, ditambah mata onyxnya yang menatapku membuat wajahku panas. Otomatis akupun membuang muka ke samping.

"Hn, kau malu Dobe"

Sasuke menarikku berhadapan dengannya, menatap mataku dengan mata kelamnya.

Naruto POV's END

Pria berambut raven itu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di sudut bibir si Duren, membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme !?" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke.

Oh, Naruto~ tak tahu kah dirimu lebih lemah dari Haruto, lalu melawan seorang Uchiha ? Pasti readers sudah mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi~

Sasuke dengan mudahnya menahan tangan Naruto dan mempersempit jarak mereka.

'Waks ! Kalau begini terus keadaannya, aku bisa ketahuan ! Kenapa sih si kakek mesum Jiraiya itu tidak memberiku _body faker_nya, Haruto malah dapat banyak, tidak adil !' Batin Naruto,

Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Naruto tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, emang olimpiade #plakk

"Mmmnh..."

Ok ! Sasuke merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Karena hal ini malah membuat tingkat libidonya makin naik 'Jerk !' Batinnya.

'Peduli setan, aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya, Uchiha pantang mundur.' Lho ? Ko jadi disangkutin sama harga diri Uchiha,,, ? Gak beres ni anak #Dichidori

Sasuke makin memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto ingin berontak namun tak berdaya menghadapi tenaga sang Uchiha yang terlewat kuat. Tangan kiri Sasuke berada di belakang kepala Naruto, meremas surai Naruto yang lembut sekaligus menahannya berontak. Tangan kanannya bebas menggerayangi dada Naruto, meremasnya.

'Ko aneh ?' Batin sasuke ?

Naruto melihat kesempatan emas segera mendorong Sasuke kuat dan berlari meninggalkannya di atap seorang diri, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Silikon... Ya ?" Sasuke masih belum bergerak, sibuk dengan pikiran tentang silikon yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya.

Sasuke memungut benda kenyal tersebut, 'Untuk apa silikon ini ?'

.

.

Kita back to de Duren minna,

Si Duren lari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat di mana dia baru saja dilecehkan tadi. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan malasnya tepat di de-

BRUUAK

"Adu duh... Pantatku..." Naruto mengelus elus pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai.

"Ck, merepotkan" Mendengar trademark yang tidak asing itu Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Shi-shika ?" wajah Naruto berbinar melihat orang yang baru saja ia tubruk. "Huweeee... Shika, huweee" lanjutlah dia menangis dengan suara cemprengnya lalu menerjang si rambut nanas.

Shikamaru terkejut... Menyadari suatu hal yang tidak pernah sama sekali dilakukan gadis Uzumaki kepadanya, kini dilakukannya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

"Na... Naruto ?"

"Shika, hiks... Aku... takut... Hiks..." Shikamaru tidak pernah tahan mendengar isak tangis Naruto pun perlahan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa Naru ? Takut kenapa ?" ucap Shika seraya membelai surai pirang Naruto.

"Ketahuan... Hiks" lirih naruto. "Aku ketahuan, hiks..."

"Si-" Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong oleh seseorang yang ternyata lelaki berambut pantat ayam.

"Hoi, Dobe." Sasuke melemparkan benda kenyal seperti jelly transparan pada Naruto. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang sedang cengo.

"Si-silikon ?" Mendadak Shika tertular Hinata. Bola matanya sudah seperti mau lompat keluar sangking shocknya,

"Te-hee" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

BLETAK

"Te-hee mbah mu ! Ngapain juga kau pakai yang begituan !?" amuk Shika kehilangan kontrol gara gara si silikon.

"huweeeeee~ Shika jahat~"

Oh, please deh Naruto~

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto menghindari tatapan tajam sang Uchiha yang meminta pertanggung jawaban, err, penjelasan maksudnya.

Sakura yang menyadari gelagat aneh Narutopun bertindak.

To : Rambut Duren

What's up ?

To : Haruno

Tadi, di atap Sasuke bla bla bla bla dan bla bla bla bla

To : Rambut Duren

Kau memang pantas disebut Dobe, Naruto. Ckck.

Sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi, nanti kita diskusikan bersama saja di Asrama.

Tidak apa apa.

"Hiks, Saku..." Hinata hanya mengusap-usap bahu Naruto pelan.

Teeeeeeet ! Teeeeeeet ! Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet !

Bel telah berbunyi pada siang itu, menunjukkan berakhirnya jam pelajaran di KVS (Konoha Vacational School) yang bernaung di bawah yayasan KBS (Konoha Boarding School) yang saat ini menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu bagi Narumi (Naruto) dkk. Namun, sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan pun terjadi. Sepertinya Kami-Sama sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto kali ini.

"Aku mau bicara, Dobe. BerDUA" Sasuke berdiri di samping bangku Naruto begitu bel berbunyi dan menambahkan penekakan pada kata terakhir.

Kita lihat seorang anak berambut duren bermuka pucat sedang berdiri di depan lelaki pantat ayam. Di belakang Sekolah, berDUA ! Sekali lagi pemirsa, berDUA !

Sasuke maju selangkah.

Naruto mundur selangkah.

Sasuke maju dua langkah.

Naruto mundur dua langkah.

Sasuke maju tiga langkah.

Naruto tetap ditempat. Shock karena tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh. 'Damn, tree !'

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat semburat merah di wajah Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Teme !?" Naruto membuang muka agar tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Tatap aku, Dobe" Sasuke menempelkan kedua tangannya di wajah naruto dan menariknya agar berhadapan. Namun tetap saja mata sang Uzumaki melihat ke arah lain.

"Dobe, tatap aku !" takut takut Naruto menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Kau la-"

"SASUKE !" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke,

"Mau apa kau, Shikamaru !?"

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke"

"Apa kau buta, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Narumi, heh" Sasuke memandang sinis pemuda yang sedang bicara berhadapan dengannya. Naruto hanya dapat berdiam diri berharap Shikamaru dapat membantunya untuk lepas dari pemuda Uchiha ini,

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, Sasuke... Aku harus membawa Narumi sekarang" pemuda berambut nanas yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas dan bosan kini terlihat serius. Upayanya untuk membantu Naruto terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke sudah sedikit membuahkan hasil dengan melunaknya pandangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Dobe, besok kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, ingat itu" Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Shikamaru. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, Narutopun menghampiri Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat,

GREB

"Terima kasih, Shika. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada" Shikamaru membalas pelukkan Naruto, 'bisa dihabisi Haruto aku bila ketahuan,' batin Naruto

"Tidak usah sungkan untuk meminta banuanku, Naruto. Kita ini teman, kan" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melepas pelukkannya pada Shikamaru. "Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ajak si rambut nanas.

...

...

...

**Dikejauhan**

"Oke, sekarang Shika-MU itu sok menjadi pe-nye-la-mat, Sara" Tenten manyun dengan tangan masih memegang teropong,

"Jangan salahkan aku dong, Ten. Shika kan memang menyukai Naruto," jawab Sara acuh, 'mungkin' yang juga memegang teropong kecil di tangannya,

"Tapi, untung saja ya. Kalau tidak bisa gagal rencana kita, Sasuke tidak boleh tau kalau Naruto itu laki-laki. Untuk sekarang." Tenten terdiam bebearapa detik lalu, ia memandang Sara dengan senyuman yang membuat Sara menaikkan alisnya,

"Roger~" jawab Sara malas, mengerti dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya,

.

.

Chap 4 Owari ...

Mind 2 ripiu minna °•(̯*┌┐*)•°


	5. Our Begining part 2

Maap ya Minna, Anri updatenya telat banget, kemarin krisis pulsa modem terus laptop anri jg error, miris banget T.T next chap anri usahain ga telat deh,,, Trims buat reviewnya ya minna, semoga ga bosen buat baca fic gajebo anri ini, *deepbow

* * *

**devilojoshi**

SasuNaru bakalan di kirim se suatu tempat. Nah, temen" naru manfaatin perasaan sasuke ke narumi tuh buat ngelindungin naru yg disamarkan sbg narumi, tapi bakalan kacau kalau sasuke tau yg sebenarny... yah, kita berdoa untuk keselamatan identitas naruto di chap berikutny (-/\-)

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

belum kok belum, anri akan mengusahakan penyamaranny cepat terbongkar *lha ? kok gitu ? di chap ini makin banyak juga kejutannya *nyolokin setrum, update selanjutnya anri usahaiin ga telat ^^

**Yuumeko Hana**

OwO Yuuchan ga ngerti ? manany yg ga ngerti ? Anri siap kok ngasih service penjelasan :D

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

Bingung knp Earlchan ? naruto 3 bersaudara, anak pertama Kyuubi, yg kedua Haruto n yg terakhir baru deh si Naruto ^^ iyah, gimana yah reaksi sasuke *ngebayangin reaksi sasuke, yg pasti dia masih stoic mode:on, mungkin...

**Ulfa**

Sankyuu ulfachan ^^ tenang, ceritanya masih lanjut kok, anri belum ada niatan buat fic ini tamat dengan waktu dekat, hehe,

**BlackXX**

ga telat kok ^^ kn chap berikutnya belum update. Tenang, selamanya Sasuke itu cuma punya Naruto dan hanya milik Naruto seorang tiada yg laen, khukhukhu. Haruto ga bakalan ngeganggu kok, jahil iya mungkin :p

**SasuNaru**

Iya, ini diupdate kok ^^ sementara ini belum ada rencana sih mau sampe chap berapa, kita biarkan dia mengalir seperti air #plakk

.

.

.

Our Begining part 2

.

.

•°France°•

Seorang anak lelaki bersurai kuning dengan gaya _ponytail _sedang duduk santai di sebuah _coffee shop_ dipinggir jalan menikmati _macchiato_nya, harus terganggu dengan alunan nada panggilan dari saku celananya. Dengan wajah sebal anak itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati _handphone_ nistanya yang terus saja berbunyi. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya lalu ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

PIP

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_" sapanya ramah dengan suara serak nan basah yang membuat setiap wanita yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menelan ludah.

[_Bonjour, Monsieur] _sapa sang penelpon tidak kalah ramahnya, [Aku memerlukan _body faker_mu secepatnya, Haru] lanjut si penelpon _to the point,_

"Begitu ? Secepat itukah prosesnya ?" tanya Haruto dengan satu alis yang sudah terangkat, lagi.

[Ya, serangannya begitu telak] jawab si penelpon dengan nada yang tak sabaran, [Rencana kita akan langsung berjalan hari ini juga bila _body faker_mu datang 5 menit lagi. Tidak lebih.] si penelpon berkata dengan suara yang terkesan mengancam.

"Hm? Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu _My Lady _Haruno Sakura" jawabnya diiringi senyuman lembut pada sang sahabat, seolah-olah mereka sedang berbicara _face to face_."Dan jangan lupa tentangku disini," tambahnya,

[Tentu, akan aku beritahukan jamnya. Aku hanya perlu menghubungkanmu dengan komputer Kyuubi dan semuanya dapat kau lihat sendiri perkembangannya,] jawab Sakura santai.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Aku akan mengirimnya sekarang juga." Haruto dapat merasakan Sakura yang tersenyum di balik _handphone_nya, "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Haruto pelan dan hanya dijawab dengan dengusan oleh lawan bicaranya sebelum ia memutus sambungan telepon.

"Kau selalu saja jutek bila aku menjadi Haruto. Hmph, tidak lucu kau Haruno." Haruto berkata seolah Sakura masih mendengarkannya. Ia memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku setelah mengirimkan _message _pada seseorang, menaruh uang di atas meja lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan _coffee shop_ tersebut menuju rumahnya. 'ini akan menyenangkan' batinnya.

•Kantin Astri KBS 2•

Sakura mendengus kesal terhadap sang Uzumaki kedua yang hobinya _flirting_ pada semua orang ketika dirinya kembali menjadi sesosok Haruto Namikaze. Sakura menghela nafas berat. 'Sudah cuaca mendung, digoda lagi' Sakura memandang lagit yang sudah sangat gelap, tinggal menunggu waktu akan hujan, 'Hhhh, kapan anak bodoh itu akan berubah,' ia kembali menghela nafas ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan pelan. Sakura pun menoleh, berusaha untuk tidak menghantam orang yang membuat _mood_nya tambah buruk dengan menyentuh bahunya sembarangan.

Seorang gadis kecil yang berwajah manis nan imut berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Mata coklat jernihnya memandang zamrud dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh sang gadis Haruno. Gadis itu memberikan bungkusan putih bermotif polkadot pada Sakura.

"Ini dari kakak Sailor Moon." Ucap sang gadis kecil itu. Sakura tersenyum mengerti maksud si gadis kecil itu, "Terima Kasih." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali menuju Astri (Asrama Putri) KBS 1 yang terletak tidak jauh dengan Astri KBS 2 karena lonceng makan pagi akan segera berbunyi.

Setiap Astri memiliki kantin tersendiri sebagai tempat untuk makan pagi, siang maupun malam. Di KBS sendiri terdiri dari 2 asrama, yaitu asrama putra (Astra) dan asrama putri (Astri). Masing-masing Astra dan Astri terdiri menjadi 3 bagian asrama, bagian pertama Astra/Astri 1 untuk anak-anak yang bersekolah di KES (Konoha Elementary School) dan KJS (Konoha Junior School), bagian kedua Astra/Astri 2 untuk anak-anak KHS (Konoha High School) dan KVS (Konoha Vacational School), dan bagian terakhir Astra/Astri 3 untuk anak-anak UniKon (Konoha University).

Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_nya untuk memberitahu Kyuubi agar melanjutkan rencana mereka yang sempat tertunda oleh si Uchiha karena kecurigaannya akan identitas Naruto. Setelah memberitahu Kyuubi, Sakura mengambil _handphone _yang terletak di sampingnya lalu mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Teme. Di belakang Lab. Lama. Uzumaki Narumi,_"_ Sakura tersenyum iblis setelah mengirim e-mail itu dan tidak lupa menghapus _outbox_nya lalu menaruh _handphone_ tersebut di tempat semula sebelum pemiliknya kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Sakura ?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Naruto masih dengan penyamarannya (silikonnya juga) duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil memandang _handphone_nya. "Apa ada sms ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura cuek yang dibalas dengan anggukan si rambut pirang. Sakura lalu menyodorkan bungkusan putih bermotif polkadot pada Naruto. Dengan heran Naruto mengambilnya dan membolak-balik bungkusan tersebut.

"Apa ini, Sakura ? Dari mana kau dapat ini ?" tanya Naruto masih membolak-balik bungkusan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu,

Sakura lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto, mengkomandonya agar mendekat. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Sakura, lalu gadis itu berkata, "_Female Body Faker..."_ jawab Sakura setengah berbisik yang sukses membuat mata Naruto melebar bak bola ping pong.

"Se-serius ?" tanya Naruto lagi, memastikan. Tidak sadar bila dirinya sudah menjadi Hinata no. 2. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kapan bisa kugunakan ? Hari ini ? ya ? ya ? ya ?" Sakura hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosan melihat mata Naruto yang blink blink a la _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hmm," jawab Sakura malas,

"YES ! YES ! Aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya ! Aku sayang Sakura !" teriak Naruto sambil membawa bungkusan itu dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi Sakura sebelum berlari ke kamar kecil. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku anak di depannya. 'Kenapa dia senang sekali dengan tubuh perempuan ?' batinnya,

"Karena dia menyukai Sasuke," Sakura hampir tersedak saat meminum teh hangatnya mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa disadarinya.

"Ino _pig_ ! _Shit_ !" dengan santainya Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura diikuti Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali sambil memandang Sakura yang sudah men_deathglare_nya. Sakura lalu menghela nafas, merasa _deathglare_nya tidak akan mempan untuk si gadis Yamanaka ini, "Maksudmu ?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Ya, maksudnya ya seperti itu," jawab Ino malas, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ino meminium teh hangatnya tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Hinata yang melihat Ino selalu ogah-ogahan untuk berbicara di pagi hari, berniat menjelaskan pemikirannya pada Sakura. "Naruto-kun menyukai Uchiha-san. Awal mulainya pertukaran posisi mereka karena Naruto-kun yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada saat Haruto-kun pulang ke Prancis untuk liburan. Naruto-kun waktu itu melihat buku tahunan kita yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh Haruto-kun. Walaupun Haruto-kun sudah memberitahu Naruto-kun bahwa Uchiha-san itu _straight_ ia tetap ingin melihat dan bertukar posisi walau hanya sebentar. Mungkin bagi Naruto-kun ia lebih baik menjadi wanita dari pada lelaki agar bisa dekat dengan Uchiha-san," jelas Hinata.

Sakura hanya dapat melihat Hinata dengan pandangan kagum, 'Ya, Hinata. Haruto memilihmu tidak hanya karena pilihan semata, melainkan sisi lain dirimu yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain yang bisa membuat orang lain berdecak kagum. Kau memang _Princess Hyuga_.' Ino tersenyum mendengar suara hati sahabatnya. Hinata memperhatikan Ino, "A-apa ?" tanyanya, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan.

Teeeeeng ! Teeeeeng ! Teeeeeng !

Lonceng tanda makan pagi berbunyi, membuat anak-anak yang tadi masih bertengger di luar kantin membuat barisan rapi untuk memasuki area kantin. Ino dan Hinata berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki dan berjalan menuju meja lain yang masih kosong, karena jadwal piket untuk menyiapkan makan pada hari ini merupakan kewajiban mereka berempat sebagai wakil anak-anak tingkat 2 dan sudah menjadi hal yang tabu setiap orang yang piket untuk duduk di satu meja dengan lebih dari 2 orang. Setiap meja makan memiliki 4 kursi dan hanya boleh diisi maksimal 2 orang yang piket, 2 yang lainnya, tentu saja untuk mereka yang dari tadi bertengger di luar kantin menunggu lonceng makan. Sungguh asrama yang merepotkan.

Naruto datang dengan tergesa-gesa setelah mendengar lonceng yang berdentang tiga kali yang menandakan akan di mulainya makan pagi. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, meneliti setiap perubahannya. '_Boobs and Butt'_ batin Sakura. Dan setelah Naruto duduk Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto lalu berbisik "Masih lebih besar milikku,"

JEDAR !

Bagai petir di pagi bolong, kata-kata Sakura sangat menusuk membuat _inner_ Naruto menjerit-jerit nista. Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya sambil meratapi nasib. "Hey, kau kenapa Narumi ?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek yang baru saja datang lalu duduk menyamankan diri di sebelah sang Uzumaki,

"Kau tidak suka menu makan pagi ini, Narumi ? Kalau tidak suka untukku saja," timpal gadis bersurai hitam sebahu yang duduk di samping gadis berambut coklat pendek lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke piring si Uzumaki, berniat mencomot kentang panggang yang sudah mengeluarkan aroma untuk minta disantap,

Naruto menepis tangan anak itu, "Enak saja ! Ini jatahku tau !" sahut Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang dibalas dengan cengiran nista si rambut hitam.

"SELURUHNYA ! DUDUK SIAP, GRAK !" Teriak seorang anak kelas 1 KHS yang sedang piket, membuat seluruh penghuni kantin Astri KBS 2 yang terdiri dari anak KHS (Konoha High School) di bagian sebelah kanan dan anak KVS (Konoha Vacational School) di bagian kiri duduk tegap dengan kedua tangan di bawah meja untuk mengawali makan pagi hari ini,

•Di Perjalanan Menuju Gedung KVS•

Tenten yang berada di baris paling belakang bersama Sara melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang memisahkan diri dari barisan merekan, "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta kemarin," ujar Sara membuyarkan lamunan Tenten, "Naruto sudah mendapatkan'nya' dari Haruto," lanjut Sara yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Tenten.

"Kita lewat _Health Center_ saja," Sara mengangguk mendengar saran Tenten, lalu mereka menyelinap memisahkan diri dari barisan menuju _Health Center_ yang merupakan salah satu sarana pintu masuk Lab. Rahasia KBS.

Ino yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua sejoli itu tersenyum iblis, membuat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, mengirim sebuah pesan pada gadis berambut pink pucat yang berada di barisan belakang. Ino melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum ikut menghilang dari barisan. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Tayuya." Bisik Ino seraya menyembunyikan _handphone_nya kembali ke dalam baju sekolahnya.

•Di belakang Lab. Lama KBS•

Naruto yang sedang menyender pada sebuah pohon memperhatikan Sakura yang dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir gaje. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura ?" tanya Naruto. Sakura lalu diam, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Sakura menghela nafas, bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengulur waktu hingga si Sasu teme datang karena biasanya anak-anak Astra lebih lambat datang dibandingkan anak Astri. Otomatis sekarang mereka pasti baru menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Asrama. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Semilir angin terasa begitu menusuk di kulit si gadis Haruno maupun Uzumaki, menandakan akan turunnya hujan lebat yang tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat melihat gelapnya awan menutupi sinar mentari di pagi ini dan tiba-tiba saja si gadis Haruno itu mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. "Naru, aku tau kau menyukai si Uchiha itu, benar kan ?" tanya Sakura dengan _evil smirk_nya membuat mata Naruto membelalak dan anginpun bertiup dengan kencangnya membawa debu ke mata biru langit itu,

"Aduh ! Mataku kelilipan !" teriak Naruto sambil mengucek matanya, "Sakura, tolong !",

"Dasar bodoh ! Jangan dikucek !" omel Sakura sambil meraih wajah Naruto, membuka kelopak matanya lalu meniupnya perlahan,

"Kalian sedang apa ?" tanya suara baritone yang pemiliknya sedang berdiri diam melihat adegan NaruSaku itu,

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke kontan _shock_ di tempat, menginggat kejadian kemarin sore pada saat Sasuke meminta penjelasan tentang silikon yang ia gunakan. Sakura menyeringai. Gadis Haruno itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu lalu berkata, "Kau cemburu, heh ?" dengan senyum nistanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis sang Uchiha,

JLEB

Tubuh Sasuke oleng, sebelum pingsan ia meliha seorang gadis bersurai pink pucat yang menusukkan sesuatu pada bahu kanannya. Sakura menyeringai iblis, "_Oyasumi_, Sasuke"

Naruto hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya melihat adegan itu, sebuah tabung berisi cairan bening dengan jarum di bawahnya yang merupakan alat kejahatan yang membuat Sasuke pingsan. Tayuya mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, Naruto" ajaknya. Naruto hanya menggeleng, 'Bagaiman bisa dia tau aku Naruto ? bukan Narumi ?' Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang membopong Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan berbisik, '_Oyasumi_, Naruto' sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya karena benda yang sama sudah menancap di paha kanannya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Ayo, Tayuya. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuu-nii menunggu," ajak Sakura yang diikuti dengan anggukan Tayuya. Mereka pun memasuki Lab. Lama KBS melalui pintu belakang dengan menggeser batu besar yang ada diujung bangunan yang menyebabkan terbukanya dinding belakang Lab. Lama KBS. Sakura dan Tayuya masuk dengan membopong Sasuke dan Naruto di masing-masing lengan mereka, setelah mereka masuk pintu tersebut menutup dengan sendirinya. Mereka menuruni tangga yang hanya diterangi oleh obor yang akan menyala otomatis bila ada seseorang yang memasuki tempat tersebut.

Setelah sampai di bawah mereka melihat lorong dengan peralatan besi moderen, dua buah kapsul berukuran kecil yang bisa memuat dua orang di dalamnya yang berfungsi seperti kereta namun tidak memiliki rel, kapsul tersebut menggunakan daya magnet sebagai sarana bergerak. Sakura dan Tayuya menaiki masing-masing kapsul tersebut dan mendudukkan SasuNaru di kursi belakang pengemudi. Mereka menekan tombol biru yang membuat kaca kapsul tertutup dan menekan tombol merah untuk menggerakannya, tanpa kemudi, tanpa gas.

Setelah mereka sampai di sebuah pintu besi berlapis-lapis, Sakura kembali membopong Sasuke dan mengarahkan tangannya pada tombol merah lalu menempelkan tangannya pada alat pendeteksi setelah itu mengarahkan matanya ke arah pendeteksi kornea. Pintu besi itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan, lalu Sakura dan Tayuya berjalan masuk menuju ruangan utama di dalam Lab. Rahasia tersebut.

Sakura melihat seorang lelaki bersurai merah sebahu dan lelaki bersurai orange spike di depan pintu Lab. Utama yang sedang berbincang-bincang, "Naga-nii ! Hiko-nii !" panggil Sakura. Mereka berdua lalu menoleh dan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut untuk membantu membopong SasuNaru ke dalam Lab. Utama.

Setelah mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki Lab. Utama, Sakura dan Tayuya terkejut melihat Kyuubi yang sedang makan ramen dengan santainya ditemani dengan sebotol cola besar. Kyuubi hanya mendengus acuh melihat tatapan kedua junior bersurai pink itu dan melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Dia memang seperti itu bila menyangkut soal makanan," suara Yahiko memecah lamunan Sakura dan Tayuya,

"Aku kagum dengan porsi makan Kyuu-nii yang tidak membuatnya kelebihan berat badan melihat sudah lebih dari 20 mangkuk ramen ia habiskan," Tayuya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura.

"Tidak usah mengubris dia, Haruno. Dia memang sedang _stress_." Sakura menoleh, mendapati guru alkimia anak KHS duduk dengan tenang sambil men_setting_ alat yang ada di depannya. "Letakkan saja mereka di sana, kacanya tidak dikunci," Kabuto memberi arahan pada NagaSaku dan YahiTayu untuk meletakkan SasuNaru di depan sebuah alat menyerupai lingkaran dengan tinggi lebih dari 7 kaki bercorak abstrak dengan label NAMIKAZE 'PARADOX' yang dilindungi oleh kaca anti peluru berbentuk persegi 4, "Pakaikan ini," perintah si guru berkacamata tersebut. Sakura dan Tayuya mengambil kalung berbandul kristal biru langit dan kristal biru dongker yang disodorkan guru alkimia tersebut. Sakura memasangkan kalung kristal tersebut ke leher Naruto dan Tayuya memasangnya ke leher Sasuke sebelum memasukkan mereka berdua ke dalam kaca. "Ah, jangan lupa minumkan ini," si guru memberi perinah lagi seraya melemparkan dua buah bola kristal seukuran permen.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Tayuya,

"Alat pendeteksi cadangan, jikalau kalung itu hilang." Sahut Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Tayuya setelah menyelesaikan ritual makannya,

"Lalu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam tubuh bocah Uchiha ini waktu itu ?" tanya Tayuya lebih lanjut. Sakura lalu menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah 'aku juga ingin tau'nya.

Kyuubi memandang Tayuya dengan wajah datarnya, "Hal itu bisa menunggu, jadi lebih baik nanti saja," sahut Nagato berbicara menggantikan Kyuubi yang dijawab dengan anggukan Tayuya maupun Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Kyuu. Sambungan dengan laptop Haruto juga sudah _connected_," Kyuubi mengangguk lalu mendekati Kabuto diikuti Sakura dan Tayuya sedangkan Nagato dan Yahiko memposisikan SasuNaru lebih dekat dengan mesin,

Sebelum Kabuto menekan tombol _start_ di layar _flat _komputer ia mengatupkan tangannya berdo'a untuk keselamatan Sasuke juga Naruto yang diikuti oleh Sakura, Tayuya, Yahiko dan Nagato, "Oh, Janshin-sama, berkahilah mereka dengan kese-"

PLAK

"Jangan mulai meniru Hidan, Sensei !" Kyuubi mengatakan tiap katanya dengan penuh nada mengancam. Seisi ruangan hanya bisa cengo melihat Kyuubi yang memukul kepala Kabuto dengan kertas yang biasanya dipakai oleh miko-miko jadul. 'Kenapa pada saat orang lain was-was mereka malah jadi setengah waras ? ckck' batin Nagato.

"Hiks, Kyuu-chan..." Kabuto mendramatisir, meniru panggilan sayang si Uchiha sulung kepada sang Uzumaki kedua yang langsung disambut dengan belati kecil kepunyaan Kyuubi,

"Teruskan dan kau tau apa akibatnya" semua orang langsung menatap _horror_ belati yang diacungkan ke wajah sang sensei berkacamata itu,

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Kyuu..." bela Kabuto dengan keringat yang sudah sebesar biji jagung,

"Sudah, Kyuu. Kita lanjutkan saja..." ucap Yahiko menenangkan Kyuubi, 'Kenapa juga Kabuto-sensei bawa-bawa panggilan sayang Itachi, bosan hidup apa." batin Yahiko miris. Kyuubi menarik belati kecilnya lalu menyimpannya kembali di tempatnya. "Lanjut saja, Kabuto-sensei," ucap Yahiko yang dijawab dengan anggukan sang sensei,

Yakushi Kabuto pun mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya pada tombol _start_ di layar komputer. PIP. Pusaran angin pun muncul dari dalam lingkaran mesin tersebut yang mengakibatkan Sasuke dan Naruto terhisap secara sempurna ke dalamnya dan kemudian pusaran angin itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

GULP

Semua orang menelan ludah mereka (kecuali Kyuubi) sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi, mereka sudah mengirimkan seorang anak Namikaze dan Uchiha ke sebuah dimensi lain. Mereka hanya bisa berharap dan berdo'a semoga Sasuke dapat melindungi Naruto sampai mereka bisa kembali lagi ke masa ini.

Kyuubi duduk di sebelah Kabuto membuka komunikasi dengan seorang seseorang. Layar laptop Kyuubi menampilkan wajah seorang anak bersurai pirang dengan _style_ rambut _ponytail_ dan seorang lelaki bersurai coklat gelap dengan tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya yang sedang memeluk anak bersurai pirang itu dengan manjanya,

[Hai, Kyuu-nii] sapa Haruto dengan melambaikan tangannya, [wah, ada Kabuto-sensei, Sakura, Tayuya, Naga-nii dan Hiko-nii juga] Haruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka,

"Siapa dia ?" tunjuk Kabuto-sensei pada lelaki bersurai coklat yang menggelayut manja di leher Haruto,

[Oh, aku tadi memungut anak anjing] jawab Haruto dengan senyuman tiga jarinya, [Perkenalkan dirimu,] tegur Haruto sambil menatap pemuda di belakangnya,

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya, [Halo, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal] Kabuto mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu pula Sakura, Tayuya, Nagato dan Yahiko.

PIIIIP ! PIIIIIIP !

Komputer di depan Kabuto berbunyi, menandakan SasuNaru sudah berada di dimensi lain. Layar laptop Kyuubi menampilkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang terbaring di sebuah hutan yang sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Yahiko lalu mengaktifkan layar LCD yang sudah terhubung dengan laptop Kyuubi. Layar LCD tersebut menampilkan dua buah gambar, di sebelah kanan gambar Haruto dengan Kiba dan di sebelah kiri gambar SasuNaru di hutan. Kyuubi lalu mengecilkan resolusi gambar Haruto menggesernya ke ujung kanan layar dan meng_full screen_ layar SasuNaru.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan bangun, efek obat tidurnya tidak terlalu lama, kok" info Sakura,

•Di Kelas•

Seorang guru bersurai hitam dan bermata merah sedang mengoceh di depan kelas menjelaskan hubungan diantara laki-laki dan perempuan. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan antusias penjelasan mengenai _sex education_ tersebut, namun tidak untuk gadis bersurai kuning pucat bermarga Yamanaka dan anak gadis bersurai biru gelap, Hyuga.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengeluarkan kacamata bening bergagang kuningnya lalu memakainya. Sedangkan sang gadis Hyuga menyelipkan sesuatu di telinganya yang kemudian tertutupi dengan rambut panjangnya lalu memegang bolpoint ke arah horizontal dan memutar ujung bolpoint tersebut yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah layar hologram berbentuk persegi panjang yang menampilkan gambar seorang anak perempuan bersurai spike blonde dan seorang anak lelaki berambut raven sedang terbaring pingsan di sebuah hutan antah berantah.

Berbeda dengan si gadis Hyuga, gadis Yamanaka yang duduk di baris kedua banjar kelima dari depan memakai kacamata yang bagian kanannya kacanya memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan bolpoint yang digunakan oleh gadis bermarga Hyuga. Namun, di bagian pertengahan gagang kuning kacamata tersebut terdapat _speaker_ mini yang berfungsi mengeluarkan suara yang tersambung dengan layar kacamata bagian kanan gadis itu. Layar kanan kacamata tersebut juga menampilkan hologram yang sama dengan bolpoint si gadis Hyuga.

•Health Center•

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek memakai jas putih khas dokter duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menceramahi kedua muridnya yang berusaha membolos dari pelajaran,

"Jadi, mau membolos ?" tanya wanita itu sambil memicingkan matanya menatap kedua muridnya,

"Kami tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membolos sensei, suer deh," jawab salah satu anak membela diri dengan tanda peace di tangannya,

"Iya, Tenten benar Shizune sensei," bela anak lainnya membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya,

"Jadi, kalian ingin ke mana bila tidak ingin bolos pada jam berlangsungnya pelajaran seperti sekarang ini, hm, Tenten, Sara ?" tanya Shizune dengan nada dan tatapan yang mendominasi, membuat _inner _Tenten dan Sara menangis menyesal tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu pada saat ingin memasuki _health center_,

'Harusnya tadi kita mengendap-endap saja Cepol-_baka_' bantin Sara sambil memandang Tenten sinis,

'Aku kan tidak tau bila Shizune sensei akan datang sepagi ini, Sara _moron !_ biasanya juga jam 8 dia baru datang kan' batin Tenten sambil menatap Sara tak kalah sinisnya,

"Jadi ?" tanya Shizune merasa diacuhkan murid-muridnya, Sara menatap Tenten dengan wajah 'kita harus bilang apa?'nya,

Tenten menghela nafas, "Aku yakin Shizune sensei tau apa yang kami inginkan," jawab tenten ambigu, Shizune menaikkan alisnya menatap Tenten,

Kali ini giliran Shizune yang menghela nafas, "Khawatir boleh saja, tapi ini sudah perintah dari Tsunade-Sama. Hanya Sakura dan Tayuya yang diperbolehkan, kalian tau itu kan ?"

"Tidak tau," jawab Sara spontan, Shizune hanya bisa memijat pelipis kepalanya, pusing dengan tingkah laku murid-muridnya yang bebalnya minta ampun,

"Baiklah baiklah, kalian memang dilarang masuk tapi bukan berarti dilarang melihat kan," Tenten dan Sara bertatapan, bingung. Shizune bangkit dari kursinya mengambil remote Tv dan menekan tombol On, setelah Tv di ruangan itu menyala Shizune mengganti _channel_nya ke no 00. Lalu muncul kotak _password_, setelah Shizune mengisinya ia menekan tombol _enter_ dan layar Tv memunculkan gambar di mana dua orang anak sedang terbaring pingsan disebuah hutan,

Sara melihat layar Tv dengan wajah kaget, "Naruto ? mereka sudah sampai di tempat-entah-apa-itu ?" tanya Sara tidak pada siapapun. Shizune kembali duduk di kursinya sambil melihat perkembangan mereka.

Tenten tersenyum menang, 'Dengan begini Shizune sensei membatu kami membolos, HAHAHAHA!' _inner_ Tenten tertawa iblis. Rupanya kau sudah dicemari oleh duo InoSakura itu, Ten. Ckck

Chap 5 Owari ...

Mind 2 ripiu minna °•(̯'┌┐')•°


	6. Our New Place

.

.

.

Our New Places

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya kuno sesosok gadis bersurai pirang cepak a la duren sedang tidur dengan pulasnya bagaikan disurga mimpi. Gadis itu menggeliat, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum membuka mata dan melihat sesosok gadis cantik sedang mengamatinya dari sisi ranjang.

"Halo, bagaimana tidurnya ? nyenyak ?" tanya sang gadis itu pada Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya, Naruto yang belum bisa mencerna keadaan hanya dapat terduduk diam,

'ah, kalau tidak salah waktu itu...'

Naruto POV's

_**Flashback**_

"**Kalian sedang apa ?" tanya suara baritone yang pemiliknya sedang berdiri diam melihat Sakura yang sedang meniup debu dimataku, **

**Suara **_**baritone**_** itu membuatku **_**shock**_** di tempat, menginggat kejadian kemarin sore pada saat Sasuke meminta penjelasan tentang silikon yang aku gunakan. Dia mulai curiga, salah ! Dia sudah curiga ! Bagaimana ini !? Kalau sampai Sasuke tau aku bukan Narumi, bisa-bisa aku tidak diperbolehkan menyamar lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi dan yang lebih parahnya lagi... Sasuke akan membenciku... Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.**

**Aku melihat Sakura menyeringai. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu berkata, "Kau cemburu, heh ?" dengan senyum nistanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke. Apa maksud Sakura menanyakan hal itu ?**

**JLEB**

**Tubuh Sasuke oleng, aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink pucat menusukkan sesuatu pada bahu kanannya, kalau tidak salah gadis itu adalah salah satu teman sekelas kami. Aku melihat Sakura tersenyum mengerikan sebelum ia berkata, '**_**Oyasumi**_**, Sasuke' dan Sasuke pun pingsan dalam pelukan Sakura.**

**Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku melihat adegan itu, sebuah tabung berisi cairan bening dengan jarum di bawahnya yang menusuk Sasuke hingga ia pingsan. Gadis itu mendekat ke arahku lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, Naruto" ajaknya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Bagaiman bisa dia tau aku Naruto ? bukan Narumi ? Aku melihat Sakura yang sedang membopong Sasuke tersenyum lembut padaku dan berbisik, '**_**Oyasumi**_**, Naruto' sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku karena benda yang sama sudah menancap di paha kananku tanpa aku ketahui.**

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sasuke ! Mana Sasuke !?" tanyaku seraya mencengkram bahu gadis itu kuat, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan, "A-ah, ma-maaf..." aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada gadis itu,

"Dobe..." aku menolehkan kepalaku, Sasuke sedang bersandar di tepi pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya menatapku, akupun berdiri menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke ?" ia memandangku tanpa ekspresi sebelum mengeluarkan 'hn' andalannya,

"Ng, Narumi...?" aku menoleh, memandang gadis bersurai merah bermata zambrud yang memanggilku,

"Ya ? Dari mana kau tau namaku ?" gadis itu tersenyum,

"Sasuke yang memberitahuku" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya, "Kalian malaikat yang diutus untuk membantuku kan ?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, aku hanya bisa cengoh. Apa ? Malaikat ? Mananya yang malaikat ? jelas-jelas kami manusia. "Aku melihat kalian berdua jatuh dari langit saat aku mencari tanaman herbal di hutan" jelas gadis itu masih dengan senyum malaikatnya. Aku memandang Sasuke, meminta pertolongan atas kesalahpahaman ini dan dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah datarnya,

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Aku tidak mengerti," kataku pada akhirnya, "Dan kami bukan malaikat, nona. Kami cuma manusia biasa" tambahku,

"Tapi kalian jatuh dari langit, ah, namaku Nueve. Panggil saja Eve." Gadis itu tersenyum lalu ia berguman 'ah', "Aku lupa ! Kalian belum makan kan ? Akan kusiapkan makan, tunggu sebentar yaaa" belum sempat aku bicara gadis itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana, ke dapur mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam kamar lalu mengkunci pintunya dari dalam, ia berdiri didepanku, menatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang kelam.

Naruto POV's End

"Jelaskan," hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, mata onyxnya menatap Naruto tajam seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup bila ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang juga.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi, gadis bersurai pink pucat itu menusukku dengan alat yang sama setelah kau pingsan," jawab Naruto seraya duduk di pinggir kasur, Sasuke masih menatap Naruto datar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke, Narumi, makanannya sudah siap !" ucap Eve dari balik pintu,

'Ha? Itu Eve ? Cepat sekali dia menyiapkan makanan ?' batin Naruto heran,

Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kau mau makan atau diam jadi patung di situ, dobe ?" ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat kedutan kecil di kepala Naruto.

Karena sebal ia melayangkan tendangan pada kaki Sasuke, "Aku bukan dobe, teme !" serunya kesal, Sasuke hanya bisa mengaduh dan memberi _deathglare_ pada Naruto.

Selama makan siang Nueve menceritakan tentang kota ini, Nueve juga memperbolehkan mereka tinggal sementara di rumah kecilnya karena ayahnya sedang berada dirumah sakit. Kota kecil ini beranama Descred, yang menguasai kota ini adalah seorang bangsawan bermarga Madern, bangsawan tersebut adalah bangsawan yang sangat murah hati menurut Nueve karena ia mau meminjamkan uang untuk pengobatan orang tua Nueve yang sedang sakit-sakitan. Namun, menurut Naruto sendiri bangsawan tersebut adalah bangsawan yang licik.

Bangsawan itu meminjamkan uang dan karena tau Nueve tidak bisa membayarnya maka bangsawan itu memberikan persyaratan bila Nueve tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang ia pinjam maka, sebagai kompensasinya ia harus rela menikah dengan bangsawan tersebut. Bangsawan tersebut bernama Garou Madern, ia adalah seorang duda yang memiliki satu anak laki-laki sedangkan istrinya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Karena itu, sekarang Nueve sedang berkerja keras untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar bukan malaikat ya..." ucap Nueve lesu, "Tapi, wajahmu," Nueve mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, "Aku pikir wajah kita mirip lho,"

"Ha?" mulut Naruto menganga bak ikan koi, "Mananya yang mirip ?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajah Nueve bersemu merah,

"Manisnyaaaaa !" Nueve memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat empunya kaget, "Iya kan, Sasuke ?"

Uhuk-uhuk,

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Nueve, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke ?" tanya Nueve masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto,

"Mananya yang manis dari cewek urakan seperti dia, dobe lagi," jawab Sasuke acuh, ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah, entah itu karena malu atau marah,

"Aku tidak dobe, temeee !" teriak Naruto sebal yang dijawab dengan gumanan 'hn' Sasuke.

Nueve terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto, 'Manis sekali,' batin Nueve, "Andai aku juga punya seseorang yang kusukai..." ucap Nueve tanpa sadar membuat SasuNaru menoleh ke arahnya,

"Juga ?" tanya Naruto polos,

"Iya, seperti kalian berdua," kata-kata Nueve membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah dan Sasuke hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kami tidak seperti itu, Eve," ucpan Naruto membawa keheningan dalam percakapan mereka,

'Deg !' hal itu membuat Sasuke sulit bernafas, ia mencengkram dada kirinya, 'Kenapa ?' batinnya, walau Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, Nueve menyadarinya.

"Ah ! Sasuke !" Gadis bersurai merah itu memecah keheningan, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah kembali datar, "Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu ?" tanya Nueve dengan senyum malaikatnya, Sasukepun mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Naruto terhenyak, walau ia tau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, terbesit rasa cemburu di hati Naruto melihatnya, "Ng, sebenarnya kayu bakar di rumah sudah habis, maukah kau mencarikannya seusai makan ?" Sasuke berguman 'hn' yang disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Nueve,

Setelah makan siang, Sasuke pergi mencari kayu bakar seperti yang diminta oleh Nueve. Naruto duduk termenung di depan teras rumah, "Narumi, ada apa ?" Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati Nueve yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping kanannya,

"A-apanya yang ada apa ?" tanya Naruto bingung, Nueve memiringkan kepalanya membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu, 'dia maniiiis,'

"Narumi, dari sisi pandangku kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk jujur ?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya,

"Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku akui itu, tapi," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nueve, dia tersenyum getir, "Perasaan Sasuke bukan untukku," Nueve mengerutkan dahinya menatap Naruto sedih lalu memeluknya, "Yang disukai Sasuke bukan aku... melainkan kakakku," air mata Naruto menetes perlahan. Pelukkan Nueve semakin erat, iapun mengelus punggung Naruto lembut,

"Walaupun begitu, aku yakin suatu hari nanti perasaan Narumi pasti akan tersampaikan pada Sasuke. Karena itu, selagi bisa digapai tidak boleh menyerah," Nueve melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menghapus air mata Naruto,

"Terima Kasih sudah mendengarkanku, Eve," Naruto tersenyum.

Nueve menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai, "Sebenarya, aku bohong..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Nueve, "Aku bohong kalau aku bilang tidak ada orang yang kusukai," Naruto menatap Nueve bingung, "Kalau melihat keadaanku sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengelak dari lamaran tuan Garou,"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu !?" Naruto memegang bahu Nueve, "Masih ada waktu, kau tidak boleh pesimis," Nueve menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Hutangku sudah sangat banyak, beruntung sampai sekarang tuan Garou masih mau meminjamkan uang padaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya, kalau tubuh dan jiwa ini bisa kuserahkan demi menolong ayah. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi."

"Mana bi-"

"Tidak boleh !" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada suara seseorang yang baru saja memotong perkataannya, lelaki itu berada di samping teras rumah Nueve, ia berdiri di bawah pohon oak yang besar.

'Siapa laki-laki ini ? Kok dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke ? tapi, rambutnya panjang ditambah lagi ia mengenakan pakaian bagus. Bangsawan ya ?' batin Naruto seraya memperhatikan sesosok laki-laki bermata onyx bersurai panjang yang diikat,

"Dean," mata Nueve berkaca-kaca, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Bagaimana bila seseorang melihatmu ?" tanya Nueve seraya berjalan ke arah lelaki bernama Dean itu,

"Itu tidaklah penting," Dean memegang bahu Nueve lembut, "Daripada itu, apa benar yang kau katakan tadi ?" Nueve tersentak, "Orang yang kau sukai... apakah dia..."

Nueve menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengangguk lalu menanggis, "Aku menyukai Dean, maaf... Maaf..." Dean memeluk tubuh mungil Nueve dan mengeup puncak kepalanya,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah menikahimu !" mata Naruto terbelalak, 'Ma-masa sih !? Lelaki yang disukai Nueve itu... anak dari bangsawan Garou !?' batin Naruto sarkastik,

.

.

.

"Namaku Dean Madern, perkenalkan," lelaki itu tersenyum hangat seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto

Naruto menjabat tangan Dean lalu tersenyum, "Uzumaki Narumi,", 'andai saja Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu padaku...' batinnya,

"Jadi, mereka berdua terjatuh dari langit, Eve ?" tanya Dean pada Nueve yang sedang menghidangkan teh _Darjeeling_ di meja tamu,

"Iya, waktu itu aku kaget setengah mati melihat mereka. Aku sempat berfikir mereka mati kalau saja aku tidak mendengar dengkuran mereka." Dean tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Nueve,

"Jadi, darimana asalmu ?" tanya Dean pada Naruto,

"Negara yang bernama Jepang," jawabnya,

"Hmm, Jepang ya, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat itu sama sekali," Dean menaruh tangannya didagu dan memasang pose berfikir,

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini ? Kalau ini bukan Jepang lalu, tempat apa ini ?' lamunan Naruto terusik dengan suara karung beras dari arah dapur,

Sasuke datang dari arah dapur, "Eve, aku minta air," Nueve berjalan menuju dapur mengambilkan segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke,

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke," ucap Nueve yang dibalas dengan gumanan 'hn' Sasuke, iapun lalu menuju ruang tamu untuk mencari Naruto,

"Dobe, ada yang ingin kubi-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan pada saat Dean menoleh, Sasuke menutup mulutnya _shock_, "Aniki..."

Dean menatap Sasuke bingung lalu tersenyum, "Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Karena, aku anak tunggal jadi aku tidak memiliki adik," ucapnya,

"Ada apa ?" Nueve muncul dari belakang Sasuke,

"Tidak, sepertinya aku salah orang," ucap Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan Nueve. Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju kamar tidur yang disusul oleh Naruto,

"Ada apa, teme ?" Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto, Naruto memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Dalam foto itu berisi seorang wanita cantik bersurai panjang berwarna hitam dengan mata onyxnya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, 'ini pasti Ibunda Sasuke, lalu seorang pria berperawakan tegas disebelahnya pasti ayahnya,'

"Ini," Sasuke menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping kiri sang ibu,

"Ti-tidak mungkin !?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya _shock_ melihat sosok kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang benama Dean Madern yang ada di ruang tamu bersama Nueve, "Tapi, teme... Dia, Dean Madern, kekasih Nueve," Sasuke menatap Narumi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ki-kita ada di mana, teme ?"

BRAK

Nueve membuka pintu kamar dengan keras, mengakibatkan Naruto yang berada tepat di belakang pintu terdorong ke arah Sasuke. Nueve mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah melihat Naruto yang berada di dekapan Sasuke, "Ma-maaf menggangu !" ucapnya seraya menutup pintu dengan keras, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Nueve,

"Dobe," Sasuke memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka, "Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal seperti itu," Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, 'Hal seperti apa maksudnya ?', melihat mata Narumi yang menatapnya bingung, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau bilang pada Nueve kalau hubungan kita tidak seperti itu," jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengingat-ingat, _"Iya, seperti kalian berdua," /"Kami tidak seperti itu, Eve,"_ , "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita berdua pacaran, dobe ?"

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menjadi batu. 'Tu-tunggu... Tadi dia apa ? Pacaran ?' Naruto memegang kepalanya pusing, "Kau tadi bilang kalau kita pacaran, teme ?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "APAAAAAA !?"

.

.

.

"APAAAAAA !?"

"Sa-sakura !?" Tayuya memeluk Sakura dari belakang bagai menahan singa betina yang anaknya diculik oleh segerombolan manusia tidak beradab.

"Brengsek kau !" tuding Sakura pada sosok Namikaze Haruto yang berada di sisi kiri layar dengan resolusi gambar yang kecil. "Apa maksudmu brengsek !? Hah !?" maki Sakura murka. Kyuubi hanya diam tak bergeming memperhatikan layar, sedangkan Nagato dan Yahiko sudah kembali ke kampus karena ada jam kuliah.

Kabuto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap heran Sakura yang sedang memaki-maki Haruto, "Ada apa ini ?" tanyanya,

"Sensei, tolong," ucap Tayuya sambil memelas,

"Ada apa, Haruto-kun ?" Kabuto kembali duduk di sebelah Kyuubi seraya menatap Haruto yang tersenyum manis di layar,

"Ah, tidak. Menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha sebelum aku berangkat itu sudah menjadi rencanaku," ucapnya, Kabuto mengangguk paham,

"Bukan itu, brengsek !? Apa maksudmu dengan _Body Faker _palsumu itu !? Jelaskan !?" teriak Sakura,

"_Body Faker_ itu hanya bertahan selama 2 hari," jawab Haruto, Sakura menggeram marah, "Jangan marah dulu Sakura, ini semua ada penjelasannya," Haruto memijat kepalanya pusing, melihat Sakura yang sudah seperti induk ayam bila menyangkut perihal Naruto,

"Jelaskan," satu kata yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Haruto tersenyum manis,

"_Body Faker_ itu bereaksi pada sistem kerja Time Paradox. Karena melewati berbagai dimensi entah kenapa hal itu membuat fungsi _Body Faker_ yang seharusnya bertahan selama kurang lebih satu tahun mengalami penurunan menjadi dua hari," jelas Haruto,

"Kalau Uchiha itu tau, dia akan membenci Naruto karena telah membohonginya," Tayuya melepaskan Sakura yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri,

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, tenang saja," Sakura mendelik ke arah Haruto,

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin ?" Haruto tersenyum memandang Sakura, lagi "Bagaimana bila dia tau ? Dia seorang Uchiha,"

"Dia juga sama seperti kita," Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Kyuubi yang dari tadi hanya diam kini ikut berbicara, "Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Ia juga meninggal karena kejadian 10 tahun lalu," Kabuto menatap Kyuubi shock, begitu pula Sakura dan Tayuya,

"Tapi, Kyuu, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil 10 tahun yang lalu," Kabuto memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak percaya,

"Tidak, itu hanya kamuflase. Mengingat dalang dibalik semua ini juga seorang Uchiha," Sakura terduduk di lantai mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi,

"Ya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia mengetahui kebenaran yang ada," ucap Haruto seraya menopangkan dagu pada tangan kanannya, "Karena, tidak ada yang tau dengan pasti siapa saja yang meninggal pada saat itu,"

"Puluhan orang yang bahkan mayatnya pun tidak berbekas," Tayuya berbicara dengan nada berbisik, Sakura mulai terisak, "Sakura, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," Tayuya memeluk Sakura yang mulai mengingat kedua orangtuanya,

"Tidak, aku yang terlalu cengeng," Sakura menggeleng lemah,

"Anak perempuan tidak cocok untuk menangis, kalian lebih cocok bila tersenyum," tangan seseorang membelai lembut surai Tayuya dan Sakura. Mendengar suara yang familar itu mereka berdua pun mendongak dan menemukan sesosok pria bermasker, bersurai putih yang sedang menatap mereka lembut,

"Kakashi-sensei !" pekik mereka berdua lalu menghambur ke pelukan seorang Hatake Kakashi, Kabuto yang sedikit cemburu menatap Kakashi jengkel,

"Aku pikir kau mengajar," ucap Kabuto diiringi senyum sinis yang setia tersunging di bibirnya, Kakashi yang menyadari tatapan sinis Kabuto sontak menciumi puncak kepala dua gadis bersurai pink dihadapannya, memanas-manasi Kabuto yang sukses membuat beberapa kedutan muncul di kepala empunya, 'Hatake brengsek !' umpatnya dalam hati yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Kakashi,

Kyuubi yang jengah melihat kedua senseinya yang tidak beres hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, ia lalu memerhatikan sesosok gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki bersurai panjang yang dikuncir satu. 'Apa aku bisa kembali seperti dulu ? Seperti mereka berdua,' batin Kyuubi memperhatikan Nueve dan Dean, 'Beruntung sekali bila menjadi dirimu Nueve, bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai tanpa takut membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri...'

.

.

.

Chap 6 Owari ...

Mind 2 ripiu minna °•(̯^┌┐o)•°

* * *

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

Author juga bingung apa tujuannya #plakk sebenarnya Naruto sendiri belum sadar kalau dia dikirim ke dimensi lain, untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat sangat penting. Siapakah dia ? *jreng jreng jreng dan Tsunade juga ga ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, ini murni rencana kakak-adik bejad bermarga Uzumaki,

**BlackXX**

Iyaaa makasii *bow XD Sasuke bakal terjerat pesona Naruto kok, Hinata ? mungkin juga, soalnya di sini Haruto belum kelihatan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seseorang. Iya, ke dimensi lain, tapi bukan masa lalu, kalau masa lalu berarti kan masih berada di dimensi yang sama cuma masanya yang berbeda. Jadi, di dimensi lain ini ada orang yang sama tapi dengan takdir berbeda, contohnya si Dean Madern itu,


	7. Our Memories

Reviewers ^^

NiSasuke : Siiip, dibaca ya lanjutanny :D trims reviewnya ^^

Princess Love Naru Is Nay : Iyaaa, kok tau ? dukun ya #plakk, iya, Kyuubi iri tuh sama Nueve, *pukpuk sabar ya Kyuu, trims reviewnya ^^

BlackXX : Makasii ^^ iya, bener tuh, nah yang terjebak itu masih kemungkinan, soalnya jejak mayatny sendiri ga ada makany masih asumsi, trims reviewnya ya ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Our Memories

.

.

.

10 Tahun Lalu

"Kyuu-nii..." seorang anak berumur 9 tahun sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati irisan lemon yang direndam dengan madu yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkas, sedangkan anak yang dipanggil Kyuu-nii itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas untuk mencari apel kesayangannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan adiknya,

"Kyuu-nii,,," tidak ada jawaban, "Kyuu-nii~" masih tidak ada jawaban, "Rubah berengsek ! Kau tuli ya !?" teriak anak itu kesal karena diacuhkan oleh kakaknya,

"Diam kau banci ! Suara cemprengmu itu merusak telingaku !" balas sang kakak tak kalah kerasnya,

BLETAK

BLETAK

"Ittai !" ringis kedua anak itu mendapat jitakan _'I love you'_ dari Kaa-sannya yang baru saja datang tanpa mereka ketahui,

"Rumi-chan... Seingat Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memaki seperti itu, sayang," ucap sang ibu dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang tentu saja arti senyuman itu terbalik 180 derajat,

"Habis Kyuu-nii tidak menjawab panggilanku Kaa-san," sang anak bernama Narumi itu menunjuk kakaknya yang sedang berdiri sambil memakan apelnya di depan kulkas,

"Kurama, seingat Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengacuhkan orang lain, sayang," Kushina masih tersenyum dengan _angelic smile_nya pada anak tertua di depannya ini,

"Aku sedang konsentrasi, Kushina, bisa-bisa konsentrasiku hilang kalau menjawab panggilan tidak penting itu," jawaban acuh anak sulungnya membuat berbagai kedutan muncul di wajah Kushina,

"Kaa-san, Kurama ! Kaa-san !" ucap Kushina masih mempertahankan _angelic smile_nya,

"Panggilan itu sama saja, tidak usah mengurusi hal yang tidak penting, Kushina," jawab Kyuubi acuh sambil mengunyah apel yang ada ditangannya,

"Begitu ya, hmm, sepertinya kita sedang krisis moneter sekarang. Jadi, untuk 1 bulan kedepan tidak ada persediaan apel, ya Rumi-chan ?" Kushina menoleh pada anak keduanya yang sedang asik melahap irisan lemon madunya meminta dukungan,

Narumi mengangguk, "Benar Kaa-san, Jepang sedang krisis moneter sekarang ini, lagipula perkebunan apel sekarang sedang dilanda musim hama ulat, Kaa-san," jelas Narumi mendukung pernyataan Kaa-sannya,

"Yang benar saja !? Mana bisa begitu Kushina !" protes Kyuubi tidak terima atas keputusan sepihak Kaa-sannya,

"Tidak usah mengurusi hal yang tidak penting, Kurama" ucap Kushina berlalu melewati Kyuubi sambil melambaikan tangannya menuju kamar mandi,

'Grr, aku tidak terima !' Kyuubi menggeram sebal, ia melihat Narumi yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya sambil melahap irisan lemon madunya, "Berengsek kau bocah !"

"Kurama ! Memaki lagi tidak ada apel selama 2 bulan !" teriak Kushina dari dalam kamar mandi,

Kyuubi menggeram, lagi. "Kyuu-ni kenapa ?" seorang anak bersurai kuning muncul dari luar pintu dapur, ia menatap Kyuubi dengan mata bulatnya yang tersirat khawatir,

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru," ucap Kyuubi kalem, berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya pada Narumi, Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar, Kyuubi pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam Naruto,

"Naru," Naruto menoleh pada kakak kembarnya yang sedang duduk di kursi mengkomando dirinya supaya mendekat, Naruto lalu menghampiri Narumi. Narumi turun dari kursinya sambil membawa irisan lemon untuk disuapkan pada adiknya, "Buka mulutmu dan bilang 'aaah'" ucap Narumi sambil menyuapkan irisan lemon madu pada Naruto yang sudah membuka mulutnya dengan lebar,

Narumi yang benar-benar tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang sangat imut dan _chubby_ itu pun lalu memeluk adiknya. Ia mencium perpotongan leher Naruto dan membuat adiknya itu terkikik kegelian, "A-aduh ge-geli, Rumi-chan,"

TWICH

Kyuubi mulai sebal melihat kelakuan adik pertamanya itu, "Hh, dasar brother complex !" cemooh Kyuubi yang disambut dengan senyuman mengejek Narumi dengan bahasa bibir, 'Seperti kau tidak saja, dasar rubah bulukan !' Yang sukses memutuskan urat kesabaran Kyuubi,

"Kemari kau bocah tengik !" teriak Kyuubi seraya mengejar Narumi,

"Gyaaa ! Kaa-saaan !"

~(*o*~)(~*o*)~

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut ?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya, Kyuubi berguman 'hn', "Benar tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kushina lagi memastikan,

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kushina," jawab Kyuubi acuh membuat Kushina _sweatdroop_, 'Umur 12 tahun itu masih anak-anak, Kurama' ia hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya yang sok dewasa itu,

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja nanti Kaa-san akan meminta bibi Hera ke sini," ucap Kushina sambil memasukkan baju-baju Naruto ke dalam tas ranselnya,

"Tidak usah, kami akan baik-baik saja di sini, lagipula bibi Hera kan juga punya anak dia pasti repot juga," Kushina tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi Sayang,

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Makanan ada di kulkas tinggal dihangatkan saja, ingat selalu kunci pintu, jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang tidak dike-"

"Ya ya ya,"

BLETAK

"Jangan memotong perkataan orang tua !" omel Kushina pelan yang dijawab dengan gumanan 'hn' Kyuubi, "Oya, ingat jaga adikmu, jangan kau jahili dan jangan berkelahi ! Kaa-san hanya menginap selama sehari di tempat nenek, ok ?" ucap Kushina seraya membentuk angka o dengan telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya,

"Ok," jawab Kyuubi dengan membentuk angka o juga,

"Bagus !" puk puk "Naruto, ayo berangkat !" panggil Kushina, Naruto pun muncul dengan Narumi disebelahnya, "Kaa-san berangkat dulu, jangan nakal dan jaga rumah ya,"

Narumi mengangguk, "Naru jangan merepotkan nenek ya !" seru Narumi, "Kaa-san ! Naru ! Hati-hati di jalan !" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dalam mobil sport berwarna merah yang sedang melaju meninggalkan rumah khas eropa itu,

Narumi memandang Kyuubi yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kyuu-nii aku lapar~" rengek Narumi,

TWICH

"Gyaaa !"

~(*o*~)(~*o*)~

.

.

.

CTAR

Petir menyambar disertai hujan dengan ganasnya pada malam di mana Kyuubi dan Narumi tinggal berdua dirumah tanpa ditemani oleh Kaa-san ataupun Tou-sannya. Kyuubi pada saat itu sedang berkelana di alam mimpi ditemani oleh selimut tebal berbulunya dengan gambar rubah api. Ia tidak mengetahui tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah masuk menyelinap ke dalam selimutnya. Karena merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya Kyuubi berbalik dan membuka mata, ia menemukan Narumi yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangannya yang kecil,

"Sedang apa kau, bocah ?" Narumi memeluk Kyuubi erat, tangannya bergetar, "Heh, kenapa kau ?" tanya Kyuubi seraya melepaskan tangan Narumi,

Narumi mendongak menatap Kyuubi, matanya memerah, berusaha membendung air matanya yang ingin keluar, "Hiks... Takut petir, Kyuu-nii," jawabnya,

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Seharusnya kau ikut Kaa-san saja, tidak biasa ditinggal saja sok," ucap Kyuubi acuh,

"Ha-habis...", "Habis, Naru sudah ada Kaa-san...", "Se-dangkan Kyuu-nii sendirian... Ja-jadi..." Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya heran, lalu ia mendesah pelan,

"Tidak usah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, dasar bodoh !"

Narumi sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya, padahal ia melakukan hal itu untuk kakaknya. Walaupun mereka sering sekali olok-olokan bahkan sampai adu jotos sekalipun, Narumi tetaplah menganggap Kyuubi salah satu orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, diluar ia memang sering sekali mengucapkan kata-kata celaan maupun hinaan terhadap kakaknya namun ia adalah orang yang menyayangi Kyuubi lebih dari siapapun.

"Huweeee~ huweeee~ Kyuu-nii jahaaaaaat !" Kyuubi menghela nafas mendengar tangisan adiknya, iapun menarik Narumi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan nangis, dasar cengeng," Narumi menghentikan tangisannya lalu memeluk Kyuubi erat, Kyuubi pun menarik selimut rubah apinya untuk menutupi tubuh kakak-beradik itu di tengah dinginnya malam.

Narumi pun terlelap dalam pelukan Kyuubi, 'Aku sayang Kyuu-nii,'

~(*o*~)(~*o*)~

.

.

.

Paginya, Narumi sedang asik membuat roti selai untuk sarapan sedangkan Kyuubi membuat _Sunny Side Up Egg_ dan sosis goreng. Kushina dan Naruto yang baru saja dating ikut bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan sampai sebuah telpon mengusik ketenangan sarapan pagi di rumah itu.

"Halo, Namikaze di sini,", "Apa !? Yang benar saja !", "Baik, aku ke sana sekarang," Kushina lekas berdiri dari kursi tanpa menghabiskan makanannya,

"Kenapa Kaa-san ?" tanya Naruto,

"Kaa-san harus segera pergi ke lab sayang." Kushina lalu mengecup kening anaknya satu per satu, "Nanti kalu Tou-san datang, bilang saja Kaa-san sedang bekerja yah dan kalau Tou-san menanyakan buku Nicholas Ruddick bilang saja ada di tempat biasa," serempak Naruto dan Narumi mengangguk, "Kaa-san pergi dulu yaa,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kaa-san !"

Selang beberapa menit setelah Kushina pergi, Minato yang baru saja pulang dari Prancis datang dan mendapati ketiga anaknya yang sedang menikmati sarapan tanpa sang ibu.

"Di mana Kaa-san ?" tanya Minato seraya melepaskan jasnya,

"Kaa-san bekerja," jawab Naruto,

"Bukannya ini hari libur ya," ucap Minato seraya melepaskan jaketnya. Naruto dan Narumi hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pernyataan ayah mereka.

"Tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat dan Kaa-san di suruh cepat-cepat kembali ke lab," ucap Kyuubi datar sambil melahap makanannya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Minato berdiri lalu memakai kembali jasnya, "Tou-san baru ingat kalau Tou-san ada urusan."

Narumi mengerutkan dahinya, "Baru juga pulang sudah pergi lagi,"

"Maaf ya. Nanti tou-san bawakan oleh-oleh, gimana ?" Tanya Minato sambil mengelus rambut kedua anak kembarnya,

"Aku mau baju baru !" teriak Narumi,

"Aku sepatu !" tambah Naruto,

Minato mengangguk-angguk, "Nanti akan Tou-san belikan," ia lalu memandang Kyuubi, "Kyuu, mau apa ?"

Kyuubi mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil," jawabnya gaje, Narumi dan Naruto lalu berseru 'wooo-wooo'

"Iya, nanti akan Tou-san bawakan apel yang banyak,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," jawabnya acuh namun ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya,

"Baiklah, Tou-san pergi dulu ya,"

"Tou-san..." Minato menoleh mendengar suara Kyuubi, "Hati-hati...di jalan..." Ia tersenyum melihat anak sulungnya yang menunduk malu,

"Iya,"

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertiga bertemu dengan orangtua mereka. Malamnya Tsunade dan Jiraiya datang untuk menemani mereka dengan alasan bahwa Minato dan Kushina sedang tidak bisa pulang karena pekerjaan. Namun, di tengah malam Kyuubi terbangun dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka bahwa pulau di mana Kushina bekerja terkena nuklir yang menyapu bersih apa yang ada di atasnya tanpa tersisa dan Minato yang ternyata ikut menyusul Kushina ke tempat kerjanya juga tidak luput dari nuklir tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 7 Owari...

°•(̯^┌┐^)•°

Mind to Review Minna...


	8. Our Desicion

**Thanks to Reviewers #deepbow**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :** iyah, Kkhukhu-san, kemarin ada sesuatu yang terlupakan jadinya anri hapus terus di publish lagi, hehe, iya, chapter depan masih flashback, mereka bertiga diasuh orangtua Minato,

**BlackXX :** iya, itu pemikiran Tsunade, masih hidup terdampar di dimensi lain atau mati terkena nuklir. Makanya, Kyuubi membuat ulang mesin dimensi untuk mencari orang-orang di lab. itu, tapi percobaan Kushina masih belum diketahui, begitu juga apa yang dilakukan para ilmuan di lab itu,

**ocha chan :** iya Ocha chan ^^ ini yaoi,

**Uzumaki Scout 36 :** iyah, salam kenal juga ^^ ini sudah update,

**aca sewingline7 : **arigatou aca-san ^^ menurut info dari orang dalam pemerintahan yang bekerja dengan Tsunade, nuklirnya disengaja bukan nuklir nyasar,

**SasuNaru Anime :** iya, Narumi emang kaya cewe, ralat, memang cewe di sekolah jadi cowo di Prancis, iya, ini anri update di chapter ini dijelaskan,

**Guest1 & Guest2 :** iyah, gomen anri emang suka lemot kalo update, hehe, ini udah update, :D

**Princesstulip : **iya, ini anri udah update ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Our Desicion

.

.

.

Setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka, Tsunade dan Jiraiyalah yang merawat ketiga anak itu sampai pada suatu hari saat Narumi menemukan Novel karya Nicholas Ruddick dan Rudy Merom yang menceritakan tentang sebuah mesin waktu dan juga mesin antar dimensi. Narumi yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang selalu ingin tahu mencoba mencari buku-buku apapun yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan sang ibu dan hal itu membawanya pada sebuah rahasia sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

"Maksudmu ? ini semua perintah dari keluarga Uchiha ?" tanya Jiraiya

"Ya, orang dalam pemerintahan yang memberitahuku," Tsunade mengambil sebuah botol sake dan menuangkannya di cawan Jiraiya,

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Jiraiya mengambil cawan dan meminumnya,

"Pengembangan DNA kloning,"

"Uhuk-uhuk" Jiraiya tersedak sake mendengar ucapan Tsunade, "Kloning !? Yang benar !? Memangnya ada bukti ?" Tsunade mengangguk, "Tapi, biar ada bukti sekalipun apa perlu sampai...nuklir..." Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tidak menyangka bahwa menantunya melakukan pengembangan di bidang DNA secara ilegal,

"Apa kau percaya bahwa Kushina melakukan hal itu ?" Jiraiya menggeleng, "Akupun begitu. Lagipula aku yakin Minato tidak akan membiarkan istrinya melakukan hal diluar prikemanusiaan seperti itu" jelas Tsunade,

"Tapi, bukti itu bukti apa ?"

"Seorang anak hasil dari kloning gen warna mata dan suara, sekarang ia sedang berada di bawah pengawasan pemerintah,"

Narumi yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kakek dan neneknya terdiam _shock_ di teras rumah. Ia lalu memandang sebuah buku catatan milik Minato yang ada di tangannya, yang baru saja ia temukan di belakang rak buku ayahnya. Narumi membuka halaman pertama buku yang berjudul _Time Paradox _itu dan megerutkan dahinya, 'Project pembuatan mesin lintas dimensi ? Apa ini penelitian ayah dan ibu ?' Narumi membawa buku itu ke kamarnya untuk melihat-lihat isinya dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah halaman berisikan nama-nama orang yang berpartisipasi dalam pembuatannya. 'Ada nama Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Uzumaki Heramu itu bibi Hera ya ? Yamanaka ? ibu Ino juga ikut ya… Hyuga Hizashi ? Uchiha Mikoto ? Orochimaru ?' Narumi lalu mendesah pelan, 'banyak nama yang tidak aku kenal,' beberapa menit berlalu, Narumi yang pusing karena banyak menemukan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti tertidur dengan posisi buku ditangannya,

Kyuubi yang baru saja selesai mandi dari bermain bola menyeringai licik melihat adiknya yang tertidur pulas, tangannya menggengam spidol dengan tinta permanen. Namun, niat jahilnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu ia melihat buku catatan aneh di tangan adiknya, Kyuubi lalu mengambil buku itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Narumi. Alisnya berkerut begitu ia membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Narumi… Narumi bangun !" mata Narumi terbuka perlahan, ia memandang Kyuubi dengan wajah kesal, "Buku ini," Kyuubi menunjukkan buku catatan Minato, "Di mana kau temukan ini ?"

Narumi menyerengit, "Ruang kerja Tou-san, memangnya kenapa Kyuu-nii ?"

'Bagaimana bisa ? Aku sudah memeriksa ruang kerja Tou-san tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa,' batinnya,

Narumi menguap, "Bagaiman dengan ruang kerja Kaa-san ?" Kyuubi menggeleng, "Kaa-san kan suka main rahasia-rahasiaan, pasti ada tempat tersembunyi di ruangannya," Narumi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja Kushina di lantai dua diikuti Kyuubi,

CKLEK

"Kita cari yang mencurigakan di sini, Kyuu-ni. Siapa tau ada ruangan rahasia,"

Kyuubi _sweatdrop, _"Memangnya kita lagi main detektif-detektifan," cibirnya,

"Kyuu-nii ini bagaimana sih, kita memang lagi main detektif-detektifan kan,"

Kyuubi menoleh kearah Narumi yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah horror. Narumi menyilangkan kedua tangannya 'itu bukan aku,'

Serentak mereka mendongakkan kepala menuju arah suara tadi dan mendapati kepala bersurai duren yang sedang melongok ke bawah dengan cengiran lebarnya,

"NARUTO !"

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Naru ?" Kyuubi _sweatdrop _ yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis,

"Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu, baka !" semprot Narumi,

"Ssssst ! Jangan berisik Rumi-chan, nanti anak-anak Muku bangun,"

"Muku ?" Kyuubi dan Narumi saling berpandangan, "Kucing !"

"Sssssssssst !"

"Kau naik dari mana ?"

"Itu, saklar lampu itu bisa ditekan," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah saklar lampu yang menempel di dekat pintu, Kyuubi menekan saklar lampu tersebut, namun tidak ada perubahan apapun, "Bukan begitu !"

"Sssssssssst !" sela Narumi, Naruto pun menutup mulutnya seketika,

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak sabaran,

"Menekannya di sisi kanan kiri bersamaan," Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya heran dengan kata-kata Naruto, namun Kyuubi lebih memilih diam saja dan mengikuti arahan adiknya itu.

Terbuka,

Rak buku besar yang terletak di sisi kanan ruang kerja Kushina bergeser ke kiri namun hal itu membuat beberapa kedutan muncul di kepala Kyuubi, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas,

"Di ujung kiri dekat lemari itu ada lantai kayu yang bolong sedikit, ditekan ke dalam," Narumi langsung saja menyelonong ke depan Kyuubi lalu menekan bolongan berbentuk persegi panjang itu membuat dinding di depan mereka bergeser dan menampakkan sebuah lorong rahasia, "Nanti ada tangga, naik lewat sana," jelas Naruto,

'Ribet,' Narumi melirik ke arah Kyuubi lalu tersenyum setan, "Kyuu-ni kalah oleh Naruto," cibir Narumi,

"Mati kau !"

"Gyaaa !"

~(*o*~)(~*o*)~

"Hhhhh… Kita tidak menemukan apa-apa di tempat Kaa-san," Kyuubi menggeledah lemari es mencari apel-apel kesayangannya,

"Iya, aneh sekali…haamph…" Narumi duduk di kursi sambil melahap lemon madunya,

"Aku mau, Rumi-chan, aaaaah" Naruto membuka mulutnya, Narumi pun lalu menyuapkan lemon madunya, "Segaaaaaar~"

"Berarti kita tidak punya _clue_ sama sekali tentang Kaa-san, hanya Tou-san saja," Kyuubi mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Narumi,

"_Clue_ apa anak-anak ?"

Sontak Namikaze bersaudara itu menoleh dan mendapati Tsunade yang sedang berwajah seram. Lalu, terdengarlah teriakkan horror mereka,

"GYAAAAAA ! KABUUUUR !" dengan kecepatan kilat ketiga anak tersebut sudah menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade,

"JANGAN KABUR !" Tsunade mengejar anak yang paling lambat dalam berlari, Naruto.

"Huweeeeee~ Naru tidak tau apa-apa Baa-chan~" rengek Naruto seraya berontak dari cengkraman maut Tsunade,

"Ada apa memangnya ?" suara Jiraiya terdengar dari arah depan,

"Mereka bertiga mencurigakan, Jiraiya," sahut Tsunade,

"Kenapa Baa-chan bilang kami mencurigakan ? memangnya kami tersangka apa ?" tanya Naruto polos,

"Memangnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan ?" tanya Jiraiya seraya muncul di ruang makan dengan tangan mengangkat Kyuubi dan Narumi seperti mengangkat anak kucing,

"Hmph !" Kyuubi membuang muka menolak untuk menjawab,

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Tsunade, ia menatap Kyuubi, Narumi dan Naruto bergantian, "Akan kubakar pohon buah kesukaan kalian kalau kalian tidak mau bicara, hah !?" ucap Tsunade membuat ketiga cucunya terbelalak _shock_,

"Na-naruto menemukan ruang rahasia di ruang kerja Kaa-san," ucap Narumi pelan, Tsunade kini beralih ke Naruto,

"Ru-rumi-chan menemukan buku catatan Tou-san," setelah Naruto, Tsunade beralih ke Kyuubi,

"Cuma itu yang kami tau !" ucap Kyuubi kesal,

"Coba Jii-chan lihat buku catatannya," Jiraiya menurunkan Narumi dan Kyuubi, Narumi mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mengambil buku catatan Tou-sannya,

"Ayo tunjukkan di mana ruangan rahasianya," titah Tsunade, Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil sesegukan,

Narumi menyerahkan buku catatan 'Time Paradox' milik Minato pada Jiraiya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat banyaknya orang yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan mesin lintas dimensi itu, ia membaca habis seluruhnya dalam satu malam. Sedangkan Tsunade yang memeriksa ulang ruangan Kushina juga tidak memperoleh apa-apa,

"Apa mungkin mereka difitnah ?" Jiraiya meminum teh panasnya, mereka memulai lagi percakapan di tengah malam mereka,

"Entah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Semuanya masih bagai kertas putih," jawab Tsunade sambil memijit-mijit pelipis kepalanya,

"Apa mereka masih hidup…" guman Jiraiya sambil membolak-balik buku catatan putranya,

"Kemungkinannya bukan nol. Kita bisa mengetahuinya dengan itu," Tsunade menunjuk catatan Minato,

"Masalahnya di dunia ini tidak hanya ada 1 dimensi saja, Tsunade, berpuluh ribu bahkan miliyaran,"

"Aku tau itu ! Mesinnya juga perlu dibuat ulang, membutuhkan materi, alat, bahan bahkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit !" ucap Tsunade frustasi,

"Rumi ingin menolong Kaa-san dan Tou-san," Jiraiya dan Tsunade menoleh mendapati Narumi yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya ngantuk,

"Aku juga…ingin menolong Kaa-san dan Tou-san," Kyuubi menatap Jiraiya dan Tsunade, "Aku yakin Naruto juga begitu," Naruto sedang asik di alam mimpi bersama boneka rubah kuningnya di kamar. Jiraiya menatap Tsunade lalu mengangguk, Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum,

.

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian

"Kalian akan sekolah di sekolah Baa-san dengan marga Uzumaki, _got it_ ?" Tsunade mengingatkan peran mereka masing-masing, "Carilah teman yang bisa dipercaya untuk membantu, tentu saja Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura sudah masuk dalam listmu, Narumi !"

"Cari banyak teman kan, gampang," Narumi tersenyum lebar,

"Bukan sembarangan teman, tapi teman yang bisa dipercaya !" jelas Tsunade,

"Siap !" Narumi menghormat pada Tsunade,

"Cih, anak laki-laki tapi memakai baju perempuan," celetuk Kyuubi,

"Cerewet ! Kaa-san ingin anak perempuan, kalau kau tidak sanggup tidak usah mengejek orang lain. Dasar rubah bulukan !" olok Narumi,

"Dasar Banci !" balas Kyuubi,

BLETAK

"Kurama, itu juga berlaku untukmu, mengerti !? Karena kau yang bertugas membuat ulang mesin itu, nanti Jiraiya akan pergi berkeliling dunia mencari material yang cocok karena harus diselesaikan secepatnya," Kyuubi mengguman 'hm'

"Memangnya kenapa harus secepatnya, Baa-chan ?" tanya Narumi penasaran,

"Dengar, pemerintah bisa saja mencurigai pihak keluarga juga ikut terlibat. Karena itu, hal ini tidak boleh sampai ketahuan pihak luar. Kalau itu terjadi, besar kemungkinan tempat ini akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti di pulau Gitze tempat Kushina bekerja," Narumi merinding mendengar kalimat Tsunade,

"Apa lagi dengan bukti yang belum cukup akurat saja mereka sudah melakukan aksi seperti itu," tambah Kyuubi, Narumi memelototi kakaknya,

"Ya, karena itu kalian harus sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih teman, jangan sampai hal ini muncul ke permukaan. Kalian cucu-cucu Baa-chan yang cerdas, pasti berhasil," Kyuubi dan Narumi mengangguk, "Lalu, Naruto akan bersekolah di Prancis. Dia akan mengurus perusahaan Minato untuk sementara. Narumi, kau bisa bertukar dengan Naruto dengan menjadi Haruto di Prancis bila bosan dengan Jepang. Karena, Naruto pasti akan kesepian bila tidak ada saudara di sana," Tsunade melirik Kyuubi yang mendengus, "Kalian mengerti !?"

"Haii, Baa-san !"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

* * *

Owari,

°•(̯^┌┐^)•°

Mind to Review minna,


End file.
